


(In)canto di Natale

by Hotaru_Tomoe



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Magical Realism, Music, Sentimental, Song Lyrics, TW: Blood
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 12:12:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5539538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotaru_Tomoe/pseuds/Hotaru_Tomoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Al pub Club Baskerville, ogni sera suona Sherlock Holmes, un eccentrico pianista che non parla mai con nessuno e che ignora le ovazioni del pubblico. John, che ha da poco scoperto il locale, è molto attratto da lui.<br/>Scritta per il Secret Santa del TCaTH, su prompt di Cracked Actress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(In)canto di Natale

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CrackedActress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrackedActress/gifts).



> Prompt 2: John è un uomo di mezz'età, lavora come medico in una piccola, noiosa clinica di un piccolo, noioso sobborgo di Londra. È depresso ed è divorziato (sua moglie Mary si è rivelata un'assassina su commissione, l'unica cosa non noiosa della sua vita ma decisamente la peggiore). Passa le sue serate a vagare per la strada in cerca di stimoli, di qualcosa che lo scuota, fino a che una musica incredibile non lo attira in un club. Lì trova Sherlock, uno strambo pianista che non saluta il pubblico quando arriva e quando se ne va e non ringrazia quando riceve applausi entuasiasti. E qualcosa rimasto sopito per anni e anni si risveglia dentro di lui.
> 
> NOTA AUTRICE: In questa storia c’è del magic realism; praticamente è un mondo come il nostro, solo che le persone possono anche fare incantesimi e gettare maledizioni; nella mia testa aveva un senso, spero che ce l’abbia anche fuori. So che probabilmente non ti aspettavi proprio questo dallo sviluppo del prompt, ma spero ti piaccia ugualmente. Ho utilizzato - per mera comodità di comprensione - termini e incantesimi di Harry Potter, ma non è una Potterlock.  
> La canzone citata nella storia è Adieu (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uHy-BqfuW_I), tratta dalla colonna sonora di Cowboy Bebop.

La loro clinica era piccola, vecchia, trasandata e con i servizi ridotti all’osso persino per gli standard di Harrow, perciò la festicciola organizzata per il pensionamento di Finley, l’oftalmologo del secondo piano, non poteva che essere squallida e deprimente, nonostante l’impegno delle infermiere che avevano decorato la saletta dei medici con palloncini e festoni (probabilmente riciclate da qualche festa di compleanno dei figli, a giudicare dai colori accesi).

Per lo meno tutti avevano portato qualcosa da mangiare e il buffet era abbastanza ricco.

John, che quella notte era di turno al pronto soccorso, non bevve nulla di alcolico e assaggiò giusto due salatini; era seduto su un divanetto in disparte (non conosceva benissimo né Finley, né gli altri colleghi, frequentava poco quel reparto) e rivolgeva brevi cenni di saluto a chi guardava nella sua direzione, quando venne urtato da un uomo sulla trentina che gli sarebbe franato addosso, se John non lo avesse sorretto per un braccio.

“Mi perdoni, non l’avevo proprio vista.”

Che novità! John non poteva certo dirsi un tipo appariscente che spiccava nella folla, con i suoi capelli quasi completamente grigi, i tristi cardigan marroni e le camicie a scacchi.

“Stava per caso utilizzando un incantesimo di disillusione?” L’uomo provò a fare il brillante per scusarsi e John rispose con un affettato sorriso di circostanza: la magia era una delle cose che gli riuscivano peggio nella vita, forse perché richiedeva una buona dose di estro, fantasia e inventiva, che lui non credeva di avere. Questo però lo sconosciuto non poteva saperlo e John non voleva essere maleducato, quindi gli porse la mano e si presentò.

“Claude Allen” rispose il giovane, stringendola con vigore.

“Non mi sembra di averla mai vista in ospedale.”

“No, no, non lavoro qui, sono il ragazzo di Tony, e sono qui solo per il buffet gratuito” scherzò.

John fece del suo meglio per nascondere il suo shock dietro una risata: Anthony Finley aveva quasi sessant’anni e aveva… aveva un cazzo di toy boy con la metà dei suoi anni! Un gran bel toy boy, oltretutto.

La sua vita non gli era mai apparsa così squallida, a confronto. A lui non sarebbe mai capitata una fortuna del genere; a lui non capitava mai nulla, né di bello, né di brutto.

No, non era del tutto corretto: una volta gli era capitato qualcosa che avrebbe potuto essere bello, ma alla fine si era rivelato solo una menzogna.

Una decina di anni prima era stato sposato con una donna di nome Mary, che lavorava in una farmacia poco distante dalla clinica, dove si erano conosciuti. La cerimonia si era svolta al Municipio ed era stata sobria e contenuta: stando ai racconti di Mary i suoi genitori erano morti (come i suoi) e lei era figlia unica, mentre lui aveva una sorella con la quale non parlava quasi più e che al matrimonio non venne.

All’inizio era stato bellissimo: ovviamente John aveva avuto altre storie prima di Mary, ma nessuna veramente seria, solo flirt di qualche mese, mai nessuna convivenza, quindi il matrimonio rappresentava per lui una novità assoluta e lo faceva sentire bene: andava al lavoro molto più motivato e anche le piccole cose quotidiane assumevano una nuova luce.

Purtroppo tutto quello non era durato ed il suo bel sogno si era infranto nel più doloroso dei modi la sera in cui tre uomini armati fino ai denti avevano fatto irruzione in casa loro, annunciandosi come membri delle forze speciali prima di gettarlo a terra e immobilizzarlo.

John pensò subito a un errore, un grottesco e terribile errore, oppure a uno scherzo di pessimo gusto organizzato da qualche vicino o collega, e già si immaginava di coprirlo di insulti. Pensò qualunque cosa, anche la più improbabile, tranne che alla verità, che gli si palesò nel momento in cui uno dei tre uomini scese dal piano superiore con il mitra puntato contro la schiena di Mary, che era stata ammanettata; sua moglie aveva un’espressione che mai le aveva visto in viso e che non pensava potesse avere: dura, crudele, arrabbiata, ma per nulla sorpresa o spaventata, come se sapesse esattamente cosa stesse succedendo.

“Mary…?” balbettò, ma sua moglie lo ignorò, rivolgendosi invece al capo del commando.

“Siete stati bravi.”

Uno degli uomini con il passamontagna nero le si parò davanti.

“Hai ucciso mio fratello, ti avrei inseguito sino all’inferno.”

Mary Morstan non era il suo vero nome, in codice era conosciuta come A.G.R.A., ex agente della C.I.A. diventata in seguito una specie di mercenaria al soldo di chi offriva di più, come gli spiegò un uomo in giacca e cravatta che entrò a casa sua al seguito dei militari: avevano indagato per mesi prima di fare irruzione, appurando che John non sapeva nulla del passato della donna, per questo non lo avrebbero incriminato. Anzi: gli concessero addirittura qualche momento per parlarsi prima di portarla via.

“Non hai proprio niente da dirmi?” le domandò furente, e lei ebbe l’ardire di mostrarsi annoiata e indispettita dalla sua domanda, come se quella situazione fosse solo una seccatura, paragonabile a una ruota forata in autostrada. Non c’era ombra di pentimento sul suo viso, né per le cose atroci di cui quell’agente l’aveva accusato (e che lei non smentiva, buon dio), né di averlo ingannato.

“Speravo di aver architettato una copertura migliore - fu tutto ciò che disse - Verrai a trovarmi in prigione?”

“Stai scherzando?”

“Lo prendo per un no. Mi dispiace, John - disse infine - sul serio: non immaginavo che nelle forze speciali britanniche ci fosse qualcuno tanto bravo da stanarmi, pensavo di riuscire a restare nascosta più a lungo.”

“Intendi dire continuare a mentirmi?”

“Vedila come vuoi, ma non puoi negare di essere stato felice con me.”

“Ma era tutta una menzogna! - esplose lui, allibito dal fatto che Mary non afferrasse il punto - Non c’era nulla di vero a partire dal tuo nome! Hai tradito la mia fiducia.”

Ma evidentemente fiducia e lealtà non erano valori importanti per quella donna, perché continuò a guardarlo con aria di sufficienza, come se in fondo non avesse fatto nulla di tanto grave, finché John non pregò gli agenti di portarla via.

Date le circostanze, il divorzio gli venne concesso in tempi rapidi; da allora John era tornato ad avere brevi flirt, ma non si era più impegnato e non aveva permesso a nessuno di avvicinarsi troppo a lui, continuando a vivere da solo in un trilocale divenuto d’improvviso troppo grande per una persona sola, ma la sola idea di mettere in vendita l’appartamento, cercarne un altro e traslocare gli metteva addosso un senso di fatica e quindi restò lì, portando avanti la sua piccola, grigia e monotona esistenza senza nemmeno sapere bene il perché.

Attorno a lui il mondo era cambiato, si era evoluto veloce, assistendo a grandiosi eventi sportivi ed altrettanto enormi sciagure, ma la sua vita non ne era stata minimamente sfiorata, neppure quando due anni prima, James Moriarty, uno stregone con sconfinate ambizioni di potere, aveva fatto passare alla città di Londra alcuni mesi di terrore, prima di venir sconfitto e ucciso in circostanze misteriose e mai chiarite. Molti erano stati vittime degli incantesimi proibiti di Moriarty, molti l’avevano visto in azione e ancora ne erano scioccati e pronunciavano il suo nome con timore, ma nel grigio sobborgo dove viveva, di quegli avvenimenti non era giunta nemmeno una pallida eco. Nessuno si sarebbe augurato mai di incontrare il più pericoloso stregone di Londra, eppure John a volte pensava che persino una maledizione sarebbe stata meglio della sua noiosa vita.

Un piccolo lampo di luce lo riscosse dai suoi pensieri, riportandolo al presente: qualcuno, usando la bacchetta magica, stava creando dei piccoli fuochi d’artificio magici per festeggiare Finley e tutti si erano incantati a guardarli. Nessuno badava a lui (come sempre, del resto), così ne approfittò per lasciare la saletta e scendere al pronto soccorso e iniziare il suo turno.

 

L’unico lusso che negli anni si era concesso era stato prendere la patente e un’auto, con la quale la sera andava a Londra, quando non era di turno alla clinica. A volte soffriva di insonnia, quindi cercava di stare alzato fino a tardi per stancarsi, solo che ad Harrow non c’era assolutamente nulla da fare, quindi si allungava fin nella capitale in cerca di qualcosa, qualunque cosa che potesse illuminare di luce nuova il suo grigiore quotidiano.

Quella sera, la sera che cambiò per sempre la sua vita, mancavano poco più di due mesi a Natale e la grande città aveva già iniziato a vestirsi a festa: le vetrine dei negozi erano addobbate, le luminarie lungo le strade coloravano la fitta nebbia di mille colori, figuranti vestiti da Babbo Natale suonavano le campanelle chiedendo ai passanti spiccioli per qualche causa benefica.

Mani in tasca, John si allontanò dalle strade più affollate, stanco delle madri che sembravano fare apposta a salirgli sui piedi con il passeggino dei figli e di essere urtato dai passanti, e si spostò in una stradina laterale, decisamente più libera.

Stava passando davanti a una specie di pub che aveva le luci spente e sembrava deserto, il Club Baskerville, quando all’interno sentì suonare una musica al pianoforte, e si fermò di colpo.

Era una melodia dolce e malinconica, a metà tra le sonorità jazz e quelle struggenti del blues, ma suonata in chiave moderna, e così bella che John ascoltò in riverente silenzio e trattenne il respiro, quasi temesse di rovinarne l’esecuzione con la sua sola presenza. Quando il brano si concluse, abbassò la maniglia della porta per entrare, ma la trovò chiusa: leggendo il cartello attaccato alla porta scoprì che il bar avrebbe aperto solo alle nove di sera, ed erano appena le sette e mezza, quindi probabilmente il pianista si stava esercitando in vista della serata.

Siccome gli sarebbe piaciuto sentirlo suonare di nuovo, decise di restare in zona, senza accorgersi che, quando aveva dato le spalle al locale per allontanarsi, una tenda si era scostata e qualcuno lo aveva osservato con curiosità; mangiò una fetta di pizza in un localino lungo la via principale e alle nove tornò al Club Baskerville.

Al bancone del bar un uomo dai capelli brizzolati miscelava i cocktail per i clienti che stavano prendendo posto attorno ai piccoli tavolini rotondi, sui quali c’erano piccole abat jour in stile liberty, uniche fonti di luci del locale. Un cartellone scritto a mano con una grafia femminile elegante e un po’ antiquata annunciava i musicisti che si sarebbero esibiti quella sera.

“Gradisce qualcosa?” chiese il barman, il cui nome, stando al cartellino sull’elegante divisa bordeaux, era Gregory.

“Ehm…” John non beveva spesso: l’alcolismo era una piaga che nella sua famiglia aveva colpito prima il padre e poi la sorella, quindi si limitava molto con i drink alcolici.

“Ha qualcosa di analcolico?”

“Certo: Florida, Garden, Lava Lamp Lemodade, Lucky…”

Quei nomi non gli dicevano nulla… cielo, stava facendo la figura di un campagnolo che viveva fuori dal mondo, ma il barman gli rivolse un sorriso rassicurante.

“Se si fida, faccio io.”

“Prego, prego.”

Greg gli preparò una fresca bevanda fruttata e gli augurò buona serata; prima di alzarsi dallo sgabello e prendere posto a uno dei tavolini per ascoltare la musica, John gli rivolse un’ultima domanda: “Un paio d’ore fa sono passato qui davanti e ho sentito qualcuno che suonava il pianoforte: si esibirà stasera?”

Il sorriso dell’uomo parve vacillare un istante, ma si ricompose in fretta: “Certo, è Sherlock Holmes, e suonerà per terzo.”

Il locale era molto affollato e John si era già rassegnato a seguire la musica in piedi, appoggiandosi in modo impacciato contro una parete, quando un uomo, seduto giusto davanti a lui, gli indicò la sedia libera al suo tavolino, invitandolo ad accomodarsi con un sorriso.

“Grazie mille” John stese la mano e si presentò.

“Mike Stamford. E’ la prima volta che viene qui?”

“Sembro così un pesce fuor d’acqua?” domandò John con una punta di irritazione e l’altro uomo si accorse di essere stato poco educato.

“Mi scusi, non intendevo questo, è solo che non l’ho mai vista al locale.”

“Non fa nulla, e in effetti sì: è la prima volta che ci vengo.”

“Ne vale la pena, vedrà.”

Per prima uscì sul piccolo palco una ragazza e poi un uomo, entrambi cantanti pop molto giovani e vestiti secondo l’attuale street fashion, ma nessuno dei due aveva una gran voce e non attirarono la sua attenzione, poi finalmente fu la volta del pianista misterioso e, non appena mise piede sul palcoscenico, a momenti John si strozzò con la sua bibita: non era più giovanissimo, aveva forse qualche anno in meno di lui, ma aveva un viso così particolare e degli occhi così chiari da eclissare qualunque altra persona nella stanza, vestiva con un tight nero elegantissimo che stonava con l’abbigliamento casual suo e degli altri avventori, ma a lui non sembrava importare.

Raggiunse il lucido pianoforte a coda nero senza guardare nessuno né rivolgere alcun cenno di saluto al pubblico che invece lo acclamava, e attaccò a suonare brani di Bartok, Ravel e Busoni, eseguiti alla perfezione. Tutti, lui compreso, lo ascoltarono rapiti: la musica per pianoforte del ‘900 non aveva grandi estimatori ed era di difficile esecuzione, ma quell’Holmes riuscì lo stesso a catturare l’attenzione del pubblico con la sua interpretazione.

Finì troppo presto per i suoi gusti: Sherlock si alzò dal pianoforte quasi bruscamente, mentre i clienti del Club Baskerville lo applaudivano entusiasti, alcuni in piedi, alcune ragazze gridandogli sfacciatamente che era bellissimo, ma allo stesso modo di prima il pianista ignorò tutti: non ringraziò, non sorrise, non si fermò a parlare con nessuno, e scomparve dietro il sipario di velluto rosso.

John rivolse uno sguardo interrogativo al suo compagno di tavolino e Mike Stamford si strinse nelle spalle: “Sì, è sempre così, ma d’altronde gli artisti sono noti per essere degli eccentrici, no?”

Subito dopo fu la volta di una band che cercava di rivivere i fasti del Britpop degli anni ‘90, ma senza riuscirci e, siccome si era fatto tardi, John salutò Mike, si alzò ed uscì per tornare a casa, non prima di aver preso un bigliettino con l’indirizzo del locale: ci sarebbe tornato di sicuro e voleva assolutamente ascoltare per intero il brano eseguito da Sherlock Holmes durante le prove prima dell’apertura.

 

L’indomani un collega si offrì di fare il turno di notte al posto suo, se John lo avesse coperto nel week-end: dato che, come al solito, non aveva nulla da fare e nessuno con cui passare il suo tempo, John accettò e, subito dopo, si rese conto che così facendo quella sera avrebbe potuto tornare al Club Baskerville e ne fu contento. Per molti sarebbe stata un’inezia, ma nella calma piatta della sua vita era una gran cosa.

Come il giorno prima arrivò abbastanza presto, mentre il locale era chiuso e, ancora una volta, udì la stessa, malinconica melodia. Purtroppo sul marciapiede due donne si erano fermate a parlare a voce alta, disturbandolo, quindi il medico si allontanò, girò l’angolo e si trovò sul retro del locale, in un vicolo poco illuminato.

L’acustica era una cosa strana: sebbene il pianoforte fosse nella sala principale, la musica si sentiva meglio da lì, forse perché da quel lato l’edificio era circondato da palazzi più alti che facevano da cassa di risonanza.

Ad ogni modo John si appoggiò al muro ed ascoltò il pianista, Sherlock, suonare con grazia e delicatezza; la notte prima, quando era andato a casa, aveva provato a cercare il brano su Youtube, impostando diverse chiavi di ricerca, senza tuttavia trovarlo: probabilmente era una musica originale, anche perché non ricordava di averla udita prima di allora.

Ascoltando le note che si susseguivano fluide e armoniose, ella sua testa si formarono delle parole per accompagnare la melodia.

 

_And I see in your eyes that you really weren't surprised at me_

_At all_

_Not at all_

_And I know by your smile_

_It's you_

Dei tacchi a spillo ticchettarono sull’asfalto e una donna di colore dai capelli ricci gli si parò davanti, sporgendo in fuori un fianco su cui appoggiò la mano.

“Cosa sta facendo qui?”

“Sto ascoltando il pianista suonare, che altro?”

“Lei non è un suo amico - disse lei, assottigliando gli occhi - Lui non ha amici.”

“E io con chi ho il piacere di parlare?” domandò John raddrizzando le spalle: tanta aggressività lo indisponeva.

La donna gli porse un biglietto da visita:

“ **Sally Donovan**

 **5 Records Inc.** ”

“Un’agente discografica?”

Aveva senso: molti di loro bazzicavano pub e piano bar alla ricerca di nuovi talenti e al Club Baskerville si esibivano ogni sera diversi musicisti: tra loro poteva nascondersi qualcuno molto bravo.

“Sì. Lei è forse un collega?”

Ah, ecco spiegato il motivo di tale atteggiamento: pensava che John fosse lì per soffiarle i contratti con qualche cantante emergente.

“No, è la seconda volta in vita mia che metto piede in un piano bar, non sono nemmeno un esperto di musica.”

“Ad ogni modo le darò un consiglio: stia lontano da Sherlock Holmes.”

Dire a John, cocciuto come un mulo fin da bambino, di non fare qualcosa era come invitarlo a farla, oltretutto non vedeva ragione per smettere di ascoltare la musica di Sherlock, quindi incrociò le braccia al petto e rispose: “Direi che è impossibile, dal momento che ho intenzione di venire al locale il più spesso possibile per sentirlo suonare.”

“Questo perché lei non sa niente! Quell’uomo è strano e attorno a lui capitano cose ancora più strane: si faccia coinvolgere e metterà a rischio la sua vita.”

John gettò la testa all’indietro e rise incredulo: quella donna aveva un certo gusto per il drammatico.

“Addirittura!” esclamò in tono sarcastico.

“Sì, addirittura: molti discografici hanno ascoltato questo stesso brano che Holmes suona solo quando il locale è chiuso, e gli hanno chiesto di inciderlo, perché poteva diventare una hit di successo, ma lui non si è mai degnato di rispondere a nessuno. E chi ha provato a farlo suonare ad altri musicisti-”

“Vuol dire chi ha provato a rubarglielo?” la interruppe John, ma la donna reagì agitando infastidita la mano destra davanti al viso, come se non fosse quello il nocciolo della questione.

“Chiunque altro abbia provato a suonare questa melodia è morto a causa di incidenti improbabili: chi inciampando sulla banchina e cadendo sotto un treno, chi appoggiandosi a una finestra che sembrava chiusa e invece era aperta, chi folgorato da qualche elettrodomestico.”

In effetti quello era un po’ strano, ma la gente moriva ogni giorno per incuria o distrazione.

“La polizia avrà di certo indagato: Holmes è risultato in qualche modo coinvolto?”

“No” rispose lei con una certa riluttanza.

“E allora sono solo coincidenze” osservò John stringendosi nelle spalle.

“No, no, le ripeto che un giorno si scoprirà che Holmes è collegato a tutte queste morti, o che è stato lui ad uccidere o a lanciare una maledizione per far sì che ciò avvenisse. Per il suo bene, gli stia lontano.”

Detto questo, ricevette una telefonata di lavoro da un certo Anderson e si allontanò così come era venuta.

John scrollò le spalle e borbottò tra sé: “Che persona assurda.”

Oltretutto, a causa delle sue chiacchiere, si era perso il finale della melodia di Sherlock.

Quando, due ore più tardi, entrò nel locale, Greg lo riconobbe.

“Quello di ieri sera?”

“Sì, grazie. Sherlock Holmes suona anche stasera?”

Di nuovo l’espressione del barman si fece più seria, ma annuì e gli porse il suo cocktail di frutta.

Mike Stamford era lì anche quella sera, sembrava proprio un habitué, e di nuovo lo invitò al suo tavolo.

“Non vorrei disturbare” si schermì John, ma l’altro uomo scosse la stesa: “Sciocchezze, sciocchezze: in compagnia la musica si gode meglio.”

Mentre attendevano, John alzò gli occhi su una grossa bacheca di sughero che la sera prima non aveva notato, sulla quale erano appesi trafiletti di giornale che parlavano del bar e fotografie di diversi cantanti che si erano esibiti e del pubblico, tra il quale il medico individuò anche dei volti noti della politica e dello spettacolo. La maggior parte delle foto, senza troppa sorpresa, erano di Sherlock: oltre ad essere un pianista eccezionale, l’uomo era incredibilmente fotogenico; in alcuni scatti era assieme a un altro uomo molto appariscente, più o meno della sua stessa età e, a giudicare dai sorrisi dei due, sembravano essere molto amici.

La sua mente fu attraversata da un fugace _“beato lui”_ : l’idea di conoscere meglio quel bizzarro pianista dal comportamento scontroso non gli dispiaceva affatto.

La scaletta era cambiata rispetto al giorno precedente e Sherlock fu il primo ad esibirsi: di nuovo venne accolto da applausi scroscianti; alcune donne, giovani e meno, cercarono di attirare la sua attenzione (come dar loro torto…) con gridolini, ma ancora una volta Sherlock si sedette al pianoforte come se non vi fosse pubblico in sala ed attaccò a suonare ancor prima che gli applausi cessassero del tutto, quasi non gli importasse di nulla e di nessuno, solo della musica, chino sulla tastiera, senza nemmeno uno spartito davanti e con i capelli ricci che ondeggiavano con i movimenti della sua testa.

Quella sera il repertorio prevedeva brani di musica classica molto più famosi di quelli della sera prima, e di nuovo eseguiti con maestria tale da far impazzire il pubblico; John addirittura si alzò in piedi mentre applaudiva.

Finito di suonare, Sherlock si alzò ignorando tutti, ma un istante prima di scomparire dietro alla pesante tenda rossa, girò leggermente il capo in direzione di John ed i loro occhi si incrociarono.

Non c’era alcun dubbio: il pianista non stava guardando il muro alle sue spalle o qualcun altro, stava guardando proprio lui. Aveva notato lui nella folla che riempiva il locale e lo applaudiva con entusiasmo, lui, l’uomo invisibile per eccellenza.

Fu come essere attraversati da una scarica elettrica, solo infinitamente più eccitante e il suo cuore prese a battere all’impazzata come mai aveva fatto prima.

Schizzò fuori dal locale senza nemmeno salutare Mike e corse fino all’angolo del palazzo, dove finalmente tornò in sé e si fermò, sporgendosi piano oltre l’angolo: Sherlock era uscito sul retro, come aveva immaginato, e stava fumando una sigaretta in mezzo al vicolo.

Quando era uscito di corsa, John aveva provato l’impulso di fermarlo e di parlargli, mentre ora era paralizzato e non sapeva cosa dirgli: ma che accidenti gli era preso? Non si era mai sentito così in vita sua.

Un attimo più tardi Sherlock fu raggiunto da un altro uomo che aveva superato la cinquantina e che tirò fuori a sua volta una sigaretta da un astuccio in cuoio. Aspirò due dense boccate di fumo e infine gli parlò: “La gente finirà per disaffezionarsi se continui a ignorarla così, fratellino.”

Dunque erano solo fratelli: la notizia gli provocò una ondata di sollievo, per la quale John si rimproverò: anche se quel tipo non era il suo uomo, Sherlock poteva avere un altro uomo o una donna, e poi, anche se fosse stato single, cosa avrebbe mai trovato un tipo così particolare in lui, che era l’emblema della mediocrità?

Sherlock reagì alla critica del fratello con una alzata di spalle infastidita, ma l’altro continuò a stuzzicarlo.

“So benissimo che non ti importa, ma questo locale dà da mangiare a tutti noi, quindi sarebbe il caso di non far scappare via i clienti.”

Per tutta risposta, Sherlock spense la sigaretta sotto la punta della scarpa e ne accese subito un’altra, cosa che fece rabbrividire il medico che era in John: tutto quel fumo non era assolutamente salutare!

“Ah, ecco dov’era sparito! E’ uscito dal locale come una furia.”

La voce gioviale di Stamford lo raggiunse alle sue spalle e John fece finta di digitare qualcosa sul cellulare.

“Una telefonata di lavoro” mentì.

Mike volle sapere che lavoro faceva, così, chiacchierando un po’, i due scoprirono di essere praticamente colleghi, anche se Stamford ormai si dedicava più all’insegnamento che alla cura dei pazienti, infine i due uomini si incamminarono verso il parcheggio e John lanciò un’ultima occhiata sul retro del Club Baskerville, ma Sherlock non c’era più, era rimasto solo il fratello a fissare pensieroso una cicca ancora fumante sul pavimento.

 

Riuscì a tornare a Londra solo il lunedì sera successivo, al termine di un week end che lo aveva visto impegnato in turni lunghissimi: era stanco e, una volta, se ne sarebbe andato di corsa a casa a riposare, ma la voglia di ascoltare di nuovo la musica di Sherlock era più forte della sua pigrizia.

Parcheggiò al solito posto, andò sul retro del Club Baskerville e attese: era leggermente in anticipo e Sherlock non aveva ancora iniziato a suonare, ma poco dopo sentì movimento all’interno della sala e le note ormai familiari si librarono nell’aria.

Di nuovo, nella sua mente comparvero parole immaginarie per accompagnare quella malinconica melodia.

 

_Don't care for me_

_Don't cry, let's say goodbye_

_Adieu_

_It's time to say goodbye_

 

La cosa era davvero strana, perché lui non si poteva definire un esperto di musica, avendo solo preso cinque anni di lezioni di pianoforte quando andava a scuola, dietro insistenza di sua mamma, e di certo non aveva mai avuto in vita sua la vocazione del paroliere, allora perché le frasi affluivano alla sua mente con tale chiarezza?

Era una magia?

E se sì, a che scopo?

I suoi pensieri vennero interrotti da una donna anziana che aprì la porta in ferro del retro del locale e portò fuori un grosso sacco dell’immondizia contenente del vetro, a giudicare dal rumore. I cassonetti erano in fondo al vicolo, non proprio vicini.

“Aspetti - si offrì subito John - lasci che l’aiuti.”

La donna lo guardò con evidente sollievo: “La ringrazio, lei è molto gentile.”

“Si figuri: finché il bar non apre non ho nulla da fare.”

“Oh, quindi lei è un cliente.”

“Sì, l’ho scoperto da poco e non sono nemmeno un grandissimo appassionato di musica, però quella che suonano qui è davvero bella.”

“Mi fa piacere, visto che io qui ci lavoro” rispose l’anziana ridendo.

“Davvero? Nei giorni scorsi non l’ho vista.”

“Abito sopra al locale, ma scendo solo di giorno per dare una sistemata.”

“Allora conoscerà bene Sherlock, il pianista.”

Il viso della donna si rabbuiò per un istante e John si chiese se per caso quella Sally Donovan non avesse ragione a proposito di Holmes, ma poi l’anziana parlò di lui con un tono così dolce che il medico scacciò immediatamente quell’idea.

“Oh sì, lo conosco molto bene: all’apparenza può sembrare scostante e maleducato, ma è un gran bravo ragazzo. Sì - ripeté mentre John buttava via la spazzatura - ha un cuore d’oro.”

John riaccompagnò l’anziana, il cui nome era Martha Hudson, fino alla porta di ferro, la salutò e tornò in macchina, dove sbocconcellò un sandwich in attesa dell’apertura del locale, continuando a chiedersi come mai Sherlock Holmes fosse circondato da una così forte aura di malinconia che sembrava contagiare non solo la sua musica, ma anche le persone che lo conoscevano.

Quando entrò al Club Baskerville si diresse subito al bancone per salutare Greg, il quale però stava parlando ad alta voce con il fratello di Sherlock; a dire il vero: dal tono e dalle parole usate, sembrava un vero e proprio litigio.

“Sai bene cosa succederebbe se ti facessi sfuggire qualcosa di troppo.”

“Certo che lo so, mi credi un tale idiota? Non farei mai nulla che possa danneggiarlo.”

Accortisi però della sua presenza, i due alzarono la testa nella sua direzione, poi tornarono a guardarsi e una muta conversazione sembrò passare tra loro, infine Mycroft sparì dietro la tenda di velluto che chiudeva il palco.

“Problemi?” chiese John educatamente.

“No, solo una divergenza con il capo, Mycroft Holmes. Be’ capo per modo di dire: si occupa solo della gestione economica del locale, mentre tutta la parte artistica è lasciata ad Anthea e Molly, le sue assistenti.” Era la prima volta che Greg forniva delle informazioni di sua spontanea volontà e non sollecitato da una domanda di John e il medico si domandò se la cosa non avesse a che fare con il criptico dialogo che aveva sentito poco prima.

“Quindi sono loro che decidono cosa deve suonare Sherlock?”

Il barman appoggiò un bicchiere che stava asciugando e rise di gusto.

“Credo che nemmeno il Padreterno possa avere una parola in proposito: no, Sherlock suona solo quello che vuole - ed ecco che l’uomo si rattristò di nuovo per un attimo - Lui fa sempre di testa sua.”

Quella sera Mike non c’era e l’attesa per l’esibizione di Sherlock sembrò un’agonia: prima di lui un cabarettista intrattenne il pubblico con un repertorio di barzellette che poteva andar bene negli anni ‘70 e sembrava intenzionato a non abbandonare più il palco, finché da dietro il sipario si affacciò discretamente una ragazza coi capelli castani legati in una coda di cavallo (Anthea? Molly?) e gli fece cenno di tagliare, e finalmente venne il momento di Sherlock.

John era tanto ansioso da essersi spostato sul bordo della sedia ed aver stretto i pugni. Il pianista entrò accompagnato dalla solita ovazione da parte dei presenti. Teneva il capo leggermente chinato sul mento ed i suoi riccioli gli erano scivolati davanti agli occhi, ma per un momento guardò di nuovo nella sua direzione e John ringraziò l’illuminazione bassa del locale, che impediva di mostrare quanto fosse arrossito.

Sherlock si sedette davanti al piano, chiuse gli occhi un istante, espirò profondamente, appoggiò le lunghe dita sui tasti e le dolcissime note di Letter to Hermione si diffusero nell’aria, seguite dalle sonorità più forti di Black Country Rock e da quelle inconfondibili di Heroes.

Mai John avrebbe pensato di ascoltare le musiche di David Bowie suonate su un pianoforte a coda, ma a quanto pareva Sherlock non aveva timore di confrontarsi anche con generi poco adatti ad uno strumento classico, e lo faceva con la solita maestria che mandava il pubblico in visibilio.

Lui in particolare: adorava Bowie, era in assoluto il suo cantante preferito.

Quando Sherlock finì di suonare e si alzò, mostrò la solita insofferenza e noia nei confronti del pubblico, quasi fosse profondamente infastidito dalla loro presenza plebea, poi di nuovo guardò verso di lui, la sua espressione si addolcì, sorrise e attorno ai suoi occhi comparvero delle piccole rughe che John trovò adorabili; fu quest’ultimo pensiero a fargli decidere di provare a parlargli: dopotutto, che cosa aveva da perdere?

Risoluto come non mai, pagò la sua consumazione, uscì e andò sul retro, ma Sherlock non c’era. Tuttavia nell’aria ristagnava l’odore delle sue sigarette, quindi era andato via da poco; tornò sulla strada principale e strizzò gli occhi, scrutando i pochi passanti: in lontananza c’era un uomo alto e riccio avvolto in un cappotto di lana che arrivava quasi ai piedi.

Sherlock.

John accelerò il passo per raggiungerlo, ma venne ostacolato da un gruppo di amici che aveva occupato l’intero marciapiede e dovette aspettare un istante a scendere sulla strada per non essere investito da un grosso suv. Quando finalmente tornò a guardare davanti a sé, il pianista era completamente scomparso e non lo trovò più.

“Ma cosa…?”

Lontano, da qualche parte, un campanile suonò la mezzanotte.

 

Due giorni dopo John era seduto su alcune cassette di plastica sul retro del Club Baskerville, in quello che ormai considerava il suo posto d’onore per ascoltare la melodia originale di Sherlock.

Quel giorno le parole che affiorarono alla sua mente erano più tristi che mai, tanto che fu sul punto di piangere.

 

_I stand alone_

_And watch you fade away like clouds_

_High up and in the sky_

_I'm strong and so cold_

_As I stand alone_

 

Si domandò se ci fosse qualcosa che non andava in lui, se alla fine la depressione avesse avuto la meglio sulla sua vita, e se gli facesse bene andare lì ogni giorno ad ascoltare qualcosa che non faceva altro che acuire la sua tristezza, ma poi gli tornarono in mente gli occhi chiari di Sherlock che guadavano proprio lui tra la folla, il suo sorriso lieve e appena accennato, come se gli applausi e l’entusiasmo di John contassero molto più di quelli di tutti gli altri e si rispose che sì, ne valeva la pena: da troppo tempo non si sentiva così vivo.

Chiuse gli occhi per ricomporsi e, quando li riaprì, qualcuno gli stava porgendo un bicchiere di caffè profumato e forte.

“Deve tenersi caldo - gli disse la signora Hudson con la bonaria esasperazione di una vecchia zia - altrimenti si prenderà un malanno.”

“Grazie.” John le sorrise e accettò la bevanda.

Anche quel giorno la donna stava portando fuori la spazzatura del locale e il medico l’aiutò, pur se così facendo si perse la coda della melodia di Sherlock, ma l’anziana signora era stata così gentile che doveva assolutamente ricambiare.

Durante il tragitto fino ai cassonetti, ne approfittò per chiedere qualche informazione in più riguardo al misterioso pianista.

“Perché Sherlock non mette mai in scaletta durante lo spettacolo serale il brano che suona a quest’ora?”

La donna si irrigidì leggermente e si morsicò le labbra con un’espressione sofferente: sì, John aveva visto giusto: c’era qualcosa nascosto dietro a quella melodia e quell’uomo, e lui voleva scoprire cosa fosse.

“Diciamo che è una cosa personale per lui.”

La risposta criptica non era soddisfacente, ma John preferì non insistere e cambiò leggermente argomento.

“E ci sono delle parole che accompagnano la musica?”

“No, non che io sappia, perché?”

“Perché quando l’ascolto, a me vengono in mente delle parole” rispose John, chiudendo il cassonetto.

La donna sembrò ignorare la sua osservazione: “Sa, questa via non è molto trafficata, ma comunque la sera c’è abbastanza gente, specie dopo la chiusura dei negozi che stanno sulla strada principale, e sono parecchie le persone che passano di qua mentre Sherlock sta provando, però nessuna si ferma ad ascoltarlo.”

Camminando, erano tornati fino all’uscita di sicurezza del Club Baskerville e, prima di rientrare, la signora Hudson rivolse al medico un sorriso dolce: “John?”

“Sì?”

“Sono molto felice che sia stato lei a notare la melodia di Sherlock e a fermarsi.”

“Lo sono anch’io” rispose John, ma ebbe l’impressione che lui e l’anziana non stessero parlando della stessa cosa.

Sherlock deliziò il pubblico con alcuni brani di swing e di jazz moderno e al termine dell’esibizione lasciò la sala dopo avergli indirizzato la ormai consueta breve occhiata. Questa volta John ebbe anche la prontezza di riflessi di sillabare “fantastico” ed il pianista sembrò molto compiaciuto. Poiché era sabato sera, il Club Baskerville era più affollato del solito e John dovette sgomitare per guadagnare l’uscita ed anche fuori, sul marciapiede, c’era parecchia gente a passeggio.

Come la sera precedente, Sherlock era già lontano e, per paura di perderlo di vista di nuovo, John utilizzò un piccolo e semplice incantesimo: fece comparire una fiammella azzurra che galleggiava a mezz’aria, si concentrò pensando intensamente a Sherlock (cosa non difficile) e la soffiò via. La fiamma si mosse veloce sopra la folla dietro al pianista, lasciando dietro si sé un sottile filo di luce, che John poté seguire in tutta calma.

Naso all’aria per non perdere di vista la scia, camminò a lungo tra le strade della città, che andavano svuotandosi per via dell’ora tarda, fino a raggiungere l’incantesimo.

La sua fiammella era ferma alla fine di un vicolo cieco, e Sherlock era scomparso.

Come aveva fatto? Anche se avesse usato la levitazione per sollevarsi da terra e superare il palazzo che chiudeva quella strada, il suo incantesimo l’avrebbe seguito ugualmente; stessa cosa se fosse entrato in un appartamento da una finestra.

Invece no, la fiammella azzurra fluttuava pigramente a mezz’aria, senza più nessuno da seguire, quasi che il pianista si fosse volatilizzato nell’aria come il fumo delle troppe sigarette che fumava.

Gli ci volle un bel po’ per tornare dove aveva parcheggiato l’auto e quando ci arrivò, trovò Mycroft Holmes in piedi davanti alla portiera del guidatore, appoggiato ad un ombrello nero.

“Qual è la sua connessione con Sherlock Holmes?” gli domandò a bruciapelo.

John si strinse nelle spalle: “Nessuna, sono un cliente come gli altri.”

“E’ per questo che lo pedina?”

Oddio, non si era reso conto che il suo comportamento potesse sembrare quello di uno stalker, ma in effetti seguire uno sconosciuto di notte era una cosa inquietante.

Alzò le mani in un gesto rassicurante.

“Mi dispiace che abbia frainteso, io volevo solo parlargli.”

“Posso offrirle dei soldi per non venire più qui: dica lei la cifra” disse Mycroft a bruciapelo.

“Perché mai?” domandò John, stranito da quella proposta. Per un attimo ebbe voglia di tirare un pugno a quell’uomo arrogante che pensava di poterlo comprare con tanta facilità.

“Perché lei non è un uomo ricco” rispose Mycroft seraficamente.

“No, non intendevo questo: perché non vuole che venga ad ascoltare Sherlock?”

“Perché io mi preoccupo per lui, costantemente.”

John lo guardò in volto e vide che era sincero: Mycroft non provava astio o disprezzo nei suoi confronti, era solo preoccupato.

Ma non ce n’era alcun motivo.

“No, non accetterò i suoi soldi, ma né lei né suo fratello dovete aver paura di me - lo rassicurò - non ho cattive intenzione.”

“Lei non conosce tutti i fatti, e questo potrebbe essere pericoloso di per sé.”

“Allora mi spieghi.”

“Mi spiace, ma non è possibile: mi ascolti e basta, e non torni più qui.”

Con questo Mycroft si spostò per farlo accomodare in macchina, ma John non si mosse.

“Non lo farò.”

“Questa cosa non andrà a finire bene” lo avvertì il fratello maggiore di Sherlock.

“Non può saperlo.”

“E invece sì.”

“No - John scosse la testa con convinzione - a meno che lei non sia un veggente, non può saperlo davvero, e io smetterò di venire al Club Baskerville solo se sarà Sherlock a dirmi che gli do fastidio.”

Quando John si fu allontanato, Mycroft venne raggiunto da Gregory che, dismessa la divisa, stava andando a casa a sua volta.

“Allora?”

“Non mi ascolterà. E quel che è peggio, Greg, è che mi ha dato di nuovo speranza.”

“Cosa vuoi fare?”

“Lo scoraggerò di nuovo, il più possibile: ho assolutamente bisogno di sapere se è lui quello giusto - guardò il barman e sospirò - Lo sai anche tu che non possiamo più permetterci errori.”

 

Una fortuita rottura della conduttura dell’acqua costrinse la clinica dove lavorava John a chiudere molti reparti, compreso il pronto soccorso, così il medico si ritrovò libero fin dal primo pomeriggio: poiché a casa non aveva nulla da fare, decise di andare a Londra prima del solito, nella speranza di incontrare Sherlock prima che si chiudesse dentro al Club Baskerville a provare.

Per una volta la fortuna gli sorrise, perché il pianista era sul retro, seduto sulla sua stessa cassetta di plastica con la schiena appoggiata al muro, il volto sollevato verso il cielo grigio mentre fumava.

Non appena si accorse della presenza di John, spense la sigaretta e si alzò per andarsene, ma questa volta il medico decise che non si sarebbe lasciato scappare l’occasione, e lo raggiunse.

“Aspetta, voglio solo parlare con te.”

Sherlock sembrò riluttante, ma alla fine si fermò, squadrando John con i suoi enigmatici occhi grigi, e il dottore, tra le mille cose che gli vorticavano in testa, alla fine scelse forse la più idiota e banale.

“Ah… ti va un caffè?”

Imprecò silenziosamente tra sé, ma alla fine Sherlock sorrise e piegò il capo in segno di assenso.

Andarono sulla strada principale dove c’era un piccolo Starbucks, che a quell’ora di pomeriggio non era molto affollato.

“Offro io - dichiarò John - tu cosa prendi?”

Sherlock non disse nulla, ma indicò la prima bevanda sulla lista sopra la cassa.

Sherlock era muto? Era per quello che non parlava mai?

“Oh - John cercò di riprendersi in fretta dalla sorpresa - Panna? Latte?”

Sherlock scosse la testa due volte.

“Okay, caffè nero, dunque. Zucchero?”

Il pianista sollevò indice e medio.

“Due zollette - poi si rivolse alla cassiera - Per me uguale, ma senza zucchero.”

John ordinò e ritirò i caffè; stava per proporre di sedersi a un tavolino, ma Sherlock sembrava infastidito da un gruppo di ragazzine che lo occhieggiavano e ridacchiavano tra loro, cercando di flirtare con lui in modo stupido, quindi il medico gli toccò il gomito e propose di berlo all’aperto. Si ritrovarono in un piccolo parco dove c’erano anche dei giochi per bambini, ma in quel momento non c’era nessuno per via del freddo e del cielo grigio che minacciava pioggia.

Si sedettero sulle due altalene e per un po’ si concentrarono solo sulla loro bevanda calda ed infine John smise di dondolarsi avanti e indietro e lo guardò.

“So che probabilmente la gente ti fa i complimenti fino alla nausea e ormai sarai stufo di sentirtelo dire, ma sei fantastico. Non ho mai sentito nessuno suonare i brani come fai tu, c’è qualcosa di assolutamente speciale nel modo in cui li interpreti, li fai tuoi, li trasformi, e io non mi stancherei mai di ascoltarli.”

C’era la possibilità che il pianista reagisse con il fastidio e l’indifferenza che mostrava sempre al locale, invece piegò leggermente la testa in quello che John interpretò come un gesto di ringraziamento.

“Non devi ringraziarmi, perché non ti sto adulando: è la pura e semplice verità.”

Ora un po’ di rossore si era diffuso sulle guance pallide dell’altro e John pensò che era un tocco che gli stava molto bene.

Una coppia che faceva jogging li superò in quel momento: erano un uomo e una donna in shorts e canotta nonostante il freddo e John non poté far a meno di notare quanto fossero belli e tonici entrambi e gli rivolse uno sguardo di apprezzamento. Quando riportò lo sguardo su Sherlock questi aveva inarcato un sopracciglio, sorpreso, e John fece spallucce.

“Bisessuale” disse semplicemente.

Questa informazione fece arrossire di nuovo il pianista, che poi gli toccò l’anulare della mano destra e John corrugò la fronte.

“Oh sì, sono stato sposato, ma è stato parecchio tempo fa, e lei si è dimostrata una persona diversa da quel che credevo, alla fine mi ha solo preso in giro” spiegò, e poi si rese conto di quanto stessero comunicando con facilità: era straordinario, considerato che Sherlock non parlava.

Restarono ancora un po’ di tempo seduti sulle altalene e John gli raccontò un po’ di sé, finché Sherlock non indicò l’orologio e si alzò.

“Ah, giusto: devi andare a esercitarti.”

L’altro annuì e insieme si incamminarono di nuovo verso il Club Baskerville; giunti all’uscita di sicurezza, John gli chiese se potesse entrare prima e ascoltarlo mentre suonava quella melodia al pianoforte, ma, con sua sorpresa, Sherlock scosse vigorosamente il capo e gli posò con fermezza una mano sulla spalla, come a dire che non l’avrebbe mai permesso, infine gli indirizzò un piccolo sorriso triste e chiuse la porta di ferro alle sue spalle.

John restò per un attimo nel vicolo, pensieroso.

No, quel comportamento non era normale e non era dovuto alla gelosia professionale verso la sua canzone, ora ne era pienamente convinto: Sherlock e le persone che lo conoscevano nascondevano tutti lo stesso segreto, e in quel momento John decise che avrebbe dipanato a tutti i costi il mistero che avvolgeva il pianista muto.

 

“Non voglio più fare i turni di notte” esordì John, rivolgendosi al primario dell’ospedale.

L’altro medico inarcò un sopracciglio, sorpreso, e per un attimo non seppe cosa rispondere: John Watson lavorava in quella clinica da quasi vent’anni ma era la prima volta che chiedeva di essere ricevuto nel suo ufficio per avanzare una qualche tipo di richiesta: non aveva mai brillato né fatto carriera, ma nemmeno aveva avuto problemi con i colleghi né cause per negligenza o cattiva condotta intentate dai pazienti, quindi in fondo era una buona risorsa.

“Be’, dovrei vedere, riorganizzare i turni non è semplice, sai…”

“Oh, per favore! In tutti questi anni ho coperto i turni lasciati vacanti da altri, ho lavorato a Natale, Capodanno e ogni sorta di festività senza mai battere ciglio, non mi prendo un giorno di malattia da non so quando, sono sempre reperibile e faccio più turni di seguito di quanti siano consentiti per legge.”

“Lo so, però…”

“Cristo, ho quarantacinque anni, e alla mia età avrei dovuto avere già da tempo un mio piccolo studio a medicina generale. Vedi forse Chapman, Pearce o Ali di notte al pronto soccorso? Per venirti incontro posso iniziare la mattina dalle sette, ma per le cinque di pomeriggio vorrei essere libero.”

“Posso sapere almeno il perché di questo improvviso cambiamento?”

Watson era divorziato, single e, almeno per quel che ne sapeva, non aveva grandi interessi al di fuori del lavoro.

“Adesso la sera sono impegnato” rispose criptico.

Riorganizzare i turni sarebbe stata una gran bella seccatura e avrebbe sicuramente provocato mugugni e malumori tra gli altri dottori, ma d’altronde il primario sapeva che Watson era nella posizione di creargli noie col sindacato e il Dipartimento della Sanità.

“Si dice che la notte appartiene ai giovani, quindi vorrà dire che i nostri tirocinanti si faranno le ossa con qualche turno di notte in più.”

 

E così John fu libero di recarsi al Club Baskerville quasi ogni sera, a meno che non ci fosse una emergenza medica molto grave: se riusciva a liberarsi presto si presentava al piano bar per le sei con due caffè, e Sherlock di solito era lì fuori ad aspettarlo, in quello che era ormai diventato un consueto e tacito appuntamento, e il grigiore che aveva caratterizzato la vita del dottore fino a quel momento divenne solo un ricordo: durante le ore che passava con Sherlock si sentiva vivo e felice; inoltre il pianista con lui mostrava il suo vero io, ed era molto lontano dalla figura algida ed altezzosa che saliva ogni sera sul palco per suonare mostrando una così palese insofferenza verso tutti; con lui Sherlock sorrideva molto ed era rilassato e sereno.

Il pianista gli fece capire che ogni tanto avrebbe voluto pagare lui per i caffè, ma John sul punto fu categorico.

“Tu mi regali ogni sera della musica indimenticabile, voglio ricambiare in qualche modo.”

All’inizio Sherlock aveva quasi sempre una sigaretta in bocca, ma John, da buon dottore, gli parlò di quanto questo facesse male alla sua salute e dei rischi che correvano i suoi polmoni ed il suo cuore.

A Sherlock in realtà non sembrava importare molto della propria salute, e questo gli fece male, ma il giorno in cui John si presentò con una scatola di cerotti alla nicotina, spiegandogli che potevano aiutarlo a superare la dipendenza, il pianista li accettò e li mise in tasca.

E il giorno dopo non fumava più.

Come al solito andarono a sedersi sulle altalene del parco: John stava raccontando a Sherlock che da bambino aveva preso delle lezioni di pianoforte, ma che gli esiti erano stati disastrosi, mentre Sherlock muoveva le dita nell’aria, mimandogli quali erano le posizioni corrette da tenere.

Poco lontano da loro una mamma era a passeggio con una bambina di forse quattro anni, che stringeva un grosso palloncino rosso a forma di cuore riempito di elio. Forse a causa delle muffole di lana, la piccola perse la presa sul filo di nylon, il cuore volò via e scoppiò un piccolo dramma, con la bambina che piangeva a tutto volume e la donna che non sapeva come fare a consolarla.

“Te ne compro un altro.”

“No! Voglio quello! Voglio quello!”

“Ormai è andato: non ho con me la bacchetta magica e quindi non posso riportarlo indietro.”

Sherlock, infastidito dal chiasso che stava facendo la bambina, tese una mano verso l’altro e richiamò a sé il palloncino, che riconsegnò ad una madre stupefatta.

John era altrettanto meravigliato: riuscire a fare incantesimi non verbali e senza l’ausilio di una bacchetta magica denotava enormi capacità magiche. Ma d’altronde, che altro aspettarsi da un uomo tanto straordinario?

“Fantastico! Davvero fantastico! E, dimmi, qual è il tuo genere di incantesimi preferiti?” gli chiese: ormai non faceva più caso al fatto che Sherlock non potesse parlare, perché riusciva a farsi capire perfettamente lo stesso, con quel viso così espressivo.

Il pianista si guardò intorno, individuò un cumulo di foglie secche, stese la mano e le trasfigurò in una miriade di coloratissime farfalle, che vorticarono attorno a John prima di innalzarsi in cielo e disperdersi in ogni direzione.

“Straordinario - mormorò il dottore, poi abbassò lo sguardo e si grattò la nuca, imbarazzato - Io non riuscirei a farlo nemmeno in cent’anni, ad alta voce e con una bacchetta.”

Con la coda dell’occhio vide Sherlock prelevare una lattina vuota da un cestino e tirargliela con una smorfia corrucciata e arrabbiata, quasi gli stesse dicendo che si arrendeva troppo presto e che, prima di darsi del mediocre, doveva almeno provare a fare le cose.

Impaziente, il pianista gesticolò con le mani in direzione della latta, finché John non si arrese e tirò fuori dalla tasca interna della giacca la bacchetta magica, la puntò contro la lattina e pronunciò una breve formula magica.

Il contenitore si contrasse e si deformò e poco dopo un gagliardo soldatino di stagno stava camminando con passo militare verso il pianista che, divertito, lo raccolse, lo mise in tasca e poi alzò un sopracciglio in direzione di John.

 _“Visto che sei capace?”_ diceva il suo sguardo silenzioso e John si sentì invadere da un meraviglioso calore che gli fece dimenticare per il resto della giornata che fosse pieno inverno.

 

Ben presto le poche ore serali che trascorrevano insieme a John non bastarono più, così decise di utilizzare l’enorme mole di ferie arretrate che aveva accumulato e iniziò a presentarsi a Londra fin dal primo pomeriggio, aspettando davanti alla porta sul retro del Club Baskerville con due caffè in mano. Sherlock, che gli aveva fatto capire di abitare al piano di sopra, come la signora Hudson, e compariva puntualissimo alle tre in punto; di solito andavano al parco, o se pioveva restavano nello Starbucks. John credeva che, noiosa com’era la sua vita, presto non avrebbe avuto più nulla da dire, invece quando era con lui si riscopriva loquace, gli tornavano in mente episodi buffi vissuti in clinica e Sherlock sorrideva, sempre attento alle sue parole, mai annoiato.

Quando si facevano le sette e mezza, tornavano al locale, Sherlock rientrava e si metteva a suonare al piano la sua melodia.

 

_Oh, how I love you so_

_Lost in those memories_

_And now you've gone_

_I feel the pain_

_Feeling like a fool_

_Adieu_

 

Ogni tanto John aveva provato ad affrontare l’argomento, ma in quel caso Sherlock si chiudeva a riccio ed innalzava un muro tra di loro, quindi il dottore si era rassegnato ad aspettare fuori, seduto sulla cassetta di plastica, ad ascoltare le noti struggenti e le parole malinconiche nella sua testa.

A volte, quando si alzava e guardava in alto verso i piani superiori dell’edificio, Mycroft Holmes lo stava osservando da dietro una finestra; John non distoglieva mai lo sguardo per primo, fissandolo con determinazione finché non era l’altro a ritirarsi e chiudere le tende.

Un’altra cosa strana di quella routine era che, se durante il pomeriggio Sherlock era felice di passare del tempo insieme e lo aspettava con impazienza, la sera, finito lo spettacolo, gli rivolgeva solo un breve cenno di saluto e scappava via, e se John lo seguiva (sì, ci aveva provato ancora), lo perdeva puntualmente di vista, come se Sherlock di punto in bianco svanisse nell’aria.

Il dottore era sempre più convinto che ci fosse una correlazione tra quello e la melodia di Sherlock, probabilmente un incantesimo o una maledizione e, giorno dopo giorno, in lui crebbe il desiderio di fare qualcosa per aiutare il pianista.

 

Un giorno, quando mancava solo una settimana al Natale, stanchi della solita routine, i due si allungarono fino a una vecchia fabbrica abbandonata che distava circa un chilometro dal Club Baskerville.

Sherlock dovette notare qualcosa di interessante al di là della rete metallica arrugginita che chiudeva il sito, perché cercò un’apertura e, stando attendo a non rovinarsi il cappotto, entrò.

John lo seguì senza pensarci su due volte.

Al centro di un cortile c’era del vecchio materiale edile scartato, tra cui alcuni tubi vuoti di metallo di diverse altezze conficcati nel terreno, probabilmente allacciamenti al gas e all’acqua.

Sherlock afferrò un piede di porco e lo sbatté contro il tubo, che vibrò producendo un suono cristallino; dopo un po’ di prove Sherlock colpì i tubi in un ordine preciso e l’attacco di Rebel Rebel si diffuse nell’aria gelida di dicembre.

John non si domandò nemmeno come facesse Sherlock ad aver capito che Bowie fosse il suo cantante preferito nonostante non glielo avesse mai detto, troppo rapito da quella insolita esibizione piena di energia: non erano altro che vecchi tubi di metallo, ma Sherlock li suonava con facilità, come se fossero lo strumento di una orchestra, ed alla fine John era in piedi ad applaudire.

“Sei bravissimo, davvero fantastico!” Sapeva di essere monotono e ripetitivo, ma i suoi complimenti a Sherlock non dispiacevano mai.

Gli andò incontro, ma all’ultimo momento scivolò su una pozza d’acqua ghiacciata e cadde in avanti, sbattendo leggermente la testa contro un basso muretto.

“Ouch! - si lamentò portando una mano alla fronte e scostandola poi insanguinata: sì, si era tagliato - Quanto sono imbranato.”

L’espressione di Sherlock era di chi era propenso a dargli ragione, comunque si inginocchiò davanti a lui, tirò fuori dalla tasca interna della giacca un fazzoletto di cotone (c’era ancora gente che li usava?) e glielo premette sulla fronte per tamponare la ferita.

La tela morbida odorava di lavanda e il viso di Sherlock era così vicino al suo che la parte razionale del cervello di John si spense e lui si sporse verso il pianista ad occhi chiusi e lo baciò sulle labbra. Il primo istinto di Sherlock fu quello di sussultare per la sorpresa, poi John lo sentì allontanarsi e allora premette più forte le labbra contro le sue, accarezzandole piano con la lingua finché non lo sentì cedere e schiudere la bocca per accoglierla. Il profumo di lavanda era più intenso che mai.

Restarono a baciarsi nel cortile spazzato da un vento gelido per molto tempo e dopo l’iniziale incertezza Sherlock lo baciò con trasporto, rude, affamato come un uomo provato da un lungo digiuno e John rispose con altrettanto ardore, come se fosse non un uomo che si avvicinava alla cinquantina, ma un ragazzo al suo primo amore.

Quando si staccarono per riprendere fiato, Sherlock sembrò sul punto di dire qualcosa, prima di fermarsi e mordersi le labbra.

“Sherlock…?”

L’altro chinò il capo e fece cenno di no: non ne voleva parlare, ma quel punto era troppo importante per lasciar correre.

“Tu non sei muto - azzardò il dottore - è che non puoi parlare per qualche motivo. E’ forse una maled-”

La mano grande di Sherlock gli coprì la bocca e John lo vide scuotere il capo con maggior vigore, mentre i suoi occhi lo supplicavano di lasciar perdere. Poi si rialzò di scatto, lo guardò con immensa tristezza e corse via verso il piano bar, lasciandolo solo con il ricordo del bacio più bello della sua vita.

Quella sera Sherlock entrò in scena e si diresse al pianoforte senza rivolgergli il consueto sguardo di saluto che ormai correva tra loro da quasi due mesi, mentre John, al contrario, tenne gli occhi fissi su di lui: ancora non capiva cosa frenasse o spaventasse il pianista, ma voleva comunicargli a tutti i costi che lui avrebbe fatto qualunque cosa per aiutarlo.

Le sonorità di quella sera erano particolarmente struggenti e riflettevano la sua malinconia, avendo egli scelto una selezione di canzoni di Dulce Pontes: La luz prodigiosa, O primiero canto, Your love, Cançao do mar…

Suonò molto più a lungo del solito, fino verso le undici e mezza, sembrava non riuscisse proprio a staccarsi da quel piano; al termine dell’esecuzione John credeva che sarebbe uscito di nuovo senza guardarlo, ma all’ultimo, quando aveva già scostato la tenda di velluto rosso, come attratta da una forza invisibile, la sua testa si girò verso di lui e questa volta fu John a sorridergli, cercando di comunicargli con quel piccolo movimento delle labbra che andava tutto bene e non c’era nulla da temere.

Salutò Greg, che aveva assistito pensieroso al muto scambio di sguardi tra loro, si mise in coda al guardaroba per ritirare il giaccone e, una volta in strada, lo allacciò per bene per proteggersi dal freddo. Ricevette un messaggio da Mike, che lo informava di essere partito per le vacanze di Natale e gli faceva gli auguri, e si attardò a rispondergli. Quando passò davanti al vicolo sul retro, vi gettò un’occhiata distratta, più per abitudine che per reale speranza, perché dopo lo spettacolo Sherlock non si faceva mai vedere, invece quella sera era lì, come se lo aspettasse.

“Ehi, ciao” John lo raggiunse di corsa e si fermò davanti a lui: aveva una gran voglia di baciarlo di nuovo, ma qualcosa nel suo sguardo lo fece esitare.

“Cosa c’è, Sherlock?”

Il pianista fece cenno a John di non muoversi, nonostante lui morisse dalla voglia di toccarlo e stringerlo e sentire ancora il suo buonissimo profumo, ma Sherlock, agitato come mai il dottore l’aveva visto, continuava a scuotere la testa con un profondo dolore negli occhi chiari, quasi a volergli comunicare che non potevano, che John non doveva avvicinarsi a lui, che nulla di buono ne sarebbe mai derivato, nonostante il dottore facesse di tutto per calmarlo e dirgli che invece poteva andare bene tra loro. Finora non era andato bene, forse?

Infine, al primo rintocco della mezzanotte accadde qualcosa che inizialmente John non capì bene: l’uomo davanti a lui sembrava d’improvviso meno concreto, i colori del suo vestito e della sua pelle più tenui.

Il medico si stropicciò vigorosamente gli occhi e diede la colpa alla stanchezza, ma quando li riaprì Sherlock era quasi trasparente: stava letteralmente svanendo sotto ai suoi occhi.

Dunque questa era la terribile maledizione di cui era vittima: alla mezzanotte scompariva per riapparire solo il pomeriggio successivo. Questo spiegava molte cose, ma perché Sherlock aveva deciso di fargli vedere cosa gli accadeva proprio ora?

Oh, ma certo.

Sherlock era bravo a capirlo al volo, ma lui non era da meno: stava cercando di spaventarlo solo per farlo allontanare e non coinvolgerlo nella sua vita a metà gravata da una terribile maledizione (molte persone erano terrorizzate dagli incantesimi infausti e se ne tenevano alla larga), ma ci voleva ben altro per fermare John, guidato da una determinazione che mai aveva provato in vita sua.

Un attimo prima che Sherlock svanisse del tutto gli sorrise, esattamente come faceva ogni volta, e gli disse: “A domani.”

 

Purtroppo non poté mantenere la sua promessa, perché quella notte l’area metropolitana di Londra venne investita dalla prima bufera di neve della stagione che durò fin verso l’una di pomeriggio, mandando il traffico della città completamente in tilt e bloccando treni e mezzi pubblici; anche molte delle strade erano impraticabili, a causa di auto ribaltate e camion di traverso sulla carreggiata, quindi John non riuscì a recarsi al Club Baskerville, come faceva quasi ogni giorno da due mesi a quella parte.

Il giorno dopo la situazione era leggermente migliorata e, sebbene con molta fatica, raggiunse il piano bar verso le sette e mezza di sera: Sherlock non era nel cortile ad aspettarlo, stava già suonando la consueta melodia, anche se quel giorno la sua esecuzione aveva un qualcosa di diverso e sembrava quasi affaticata.

Ben sapendo che non voleva essere raggiunto né interrotto durante l’esecuzione di quel brano, si risolse di aspettare le nove di sera e restò a fissare la porta chiusa.

“Può anche tornare a casa - disse Mycroft, sorprendendolo alle spalle - questa sera Sherlock eseguirà solo questa prova, ma non suonerà durante la serata: ieri l’ha aspettata tutto il pomeriggio qua fuori e si è ammalato.”

Il cuore di John sprofondò.

“Mi dispiace, ma nevicava così forte che non ho potuto muovermi da casa.”

“Davvero? - Mycroft sembrava scettico - Non è piuttosto per ciò che Sherlock le ha mostrato?”

“Certo che no! - ribatté il dottore, indignato per quella insinuazione - E se qualcuno di voi si degnasse di spiegarmi cosa sta succedendo, invece di essere sempre così sibillini, forse potrei fare qualcosa per aiutarlo.”

Il fratello maggiore di Sherlock lo squadrò e scosse la testa.

“Alla prima difficoltà si tirerà indietro, come l’altro.”

“Scusi? Da quand’è che siamo così intimi da potermi giudicare? Lei non sa un bel niente di me” rispose piccato il medico, che stava per perdere la pazienza.

“Io so quello che vedo: un uomo di mezza età senza alcuna qualità di spicco, senza passioni né interessi.”

John sostenne il suo sguardo.

“Un tempo ero così, è vero, ma poi ho conosciuto Sherlock e sono cambiato. Non so più come farle capire che ci tengo a lui.”

“Mi spiace, ma non posso affidarle la vita di mio fratello.” Detto questo, lo superò per entrare nel locale, ma John non aveva ancora finito.

“Mycroft! Mycroft, si fermi.”

L’uomo davanti a lui non si voltò nemmeno, allora il medico afferrò una bottiglia vuota di birra e la agitò nella sua direzione.

“Mi ascolti, o le giuro che andrà a casa con un grosso bernoccolo. Che cosa succede a Sherlock? E’ una maledizione, non è così?”

“Lasci perdere.”

“Ma perché? Se solo mi spiegasse potrei fare qualcosa!”

Per un attimo la maschera di compostezza di Mycroft si infranse e sul suo viso John lesse un grande dolore.

“La condizione attuale di Sherlock è parzialmente colpa mia, e non lascerò che peggiori ulteriormente.”

“Non gli farei mai nulla di male” giurò John, ma l’altro uomo continuò a scuotere la testa.

“Finirà esattamente come l’altra volta.”

“Quale altra volta?” chiese John, perplesso, ma Mycroft proseguì imperterrito: “... e chi ci andrà di mezzo sarà Sherlock, quindi faccia come le ho detto e ne resti fuori.”

Con questo si ritirò all’interno del Club, lasciando il medico a imprecare nel vicolo da solo.

“Be’, non lo farò! - gridò infine in direzione dell’edificio, contro cui scagliò la bottiglia di vetro che esplose in mille frammenti verdi - Non lo lascerò solo. Lui mi ha visto, ha visto me in mezzo a cento altre persone, in tutta la mia vita lui è stato l’unico, e io… non lo abbandonerò.”

Si accasciò contro il muro, coprendosi gli occhi con le mani: voleva solo sapere cosa avesse colpito Sherlock per poterlo aiutare, perché non glielo lasciavano fare?

Dopo qualche minuti la porta in ferro si aprì timidamente e la signora Hudson si affacciò sulla soglia.

“Non si preoccupi, Sherlock ha solo qualche linea di febbre: con qualche giorno di riposo starà meglio.”

“Però, per quanto stia male ora non può smettere di suonare quella melodia, vero? Lui deve farlo, è legato alla maledizione, non è così?”

L’anziana si allarmò e gli fece segno di tacere, ma John la raggiunse e le mise le mani sulle braccia: “No, la prego, non mi tagli fuori anche lei: mi dica cosa gli è stato fatto. Possibile che nessuno capisca che voglio solo aiutarlo?”

“Oh caro, lo capisco molto bene, ma questo genere di cose sono delicate e parlarne a vanvera è pericoloso.”

Quindi non solo Sherlock non poteva parlare, una sorta di divieto era imposta anche alle persone a lui più care. Ma se nessuno lo aiutava, non avrebbe mai capito come stavano le cose.

“Forse - proseguì la signora Hudson, sempre attenta a soppesare le parole con cautela - un esperto, estraneo a tutto, potrebbe illuminarla.” E sollevò lo sguardo verso un cartellone pubblicitario che campeggiava appeso ad un lampione al di là della strada:

**“Irene Adler**

**Necromanzia, hoodoo, incantesimi e pozioni”**

E poi tornò nel palazzo senza aggiungere una parola.

All’interno del locale Mycroft chiese a Greg del whisky on the rocks.

“Sherlock?”

“Finito di suonare, Molly l’ha accompagnato in camera sua, ora dorme - sistemò alcune bottiglie dietro al bancone e si servì lui stesso da bere - Sei stato molto duro con John.”

“Ho alternative? Quello che è successo con Trevor non deve ripetersi o sarà la fine, lo sai benissimo anche tu.”

“John è diverso.”

“Forse - concesse Mycroft - ma dobbiamo esserne certi. E, Greg?”

“Sì?”

“Non una parola con Sherlock: temo che anche lui si sia affezionato al dottor Watson, e sarebbe capace di boicottare tutto.”

“Lo so - il barman sospirò pesantemente - Spero che questa sia la volta buona. Dannazione, è quasi Natale, deve andar bene!”

 

Era già piuttosto tardi, ma le fattucchiere non osservavano orario d’ufficio e Miss Adler lo ricevette subito, facendolo accomodare in poltrona mentre Kate, la sua assistente, serviva il tè.

John cercò di raccogliere le idee e illustrarle una situazione che per lui stesso era confusa e poco chiara, tuttavia fu la donna a parlare per prima, sporgendosi verso di lui con il mento appoggiato sulle dita intrecciate e una piega sorniona delle labbra color ciliegia: “Lei è qui per un incantesimo nefasto che ha colpito una persona a lei molto cara. Direi l’unica persona alla quale lei tenga davvero, ed è pronto a tutto per aiutarla, pur non avendo la più pallida idea di cosa fare. Non sono le premesse migliori, ma le sue intenzioni sono lodevoli.”

La bocca di John si aprì in una involontaria smorfia di stupore.

“Lei è anche una sensitiva?”

“Sono molto brava a capire quello che le persone vogliono” rispose la strega con un sorriso enigmatico, sistemandosi una ciocca di capelli nerissimi che erano sfuggiti allo chignon.

“Non so neanche bene in cosa consista la maledizione che lo ha colpito, so che deve suonare una melodia e che-”

“Ha qualcosa che appartiene a questa persona?” lo interruppe lei.

“Ho un fazzoletto.” John se l’era tenuto in tasca e non l’aveva ancora lavato per restituirglielo pulito.

“Va benissimo.”

Irene lo tenne tra le mani e chiuse gli occhi per un tempo così lungo che alla fine John sentì il bisogno di dire qualcosa.

“Può capire da che cosa è stato colpito She-”

“Silenzio! Dovrebbe essere più cauto con le parole che pronuncia - lo rimproverò aspramente la strega - Lei non capisce davvero molto di magia, vero?”

“No, temo che non sia il mio campo.”

“Se si parla di maledizioni, il pronunciare o meno una parola o il nome del soggetto colpito dall’incantesimo nefasto potrebbe avere gravi conseguenze, persino mortali. È per questo motivo che la gente è molto più terrorizzata dalle maledizioni che da un coltello o una pistola, per via della loro potenza: sono l’unico tipo di incantesimo i cui effetti non cessano con la morte del mago che le ha create, ma continuano all’infinito finché non si trova il sistema di infrangerle.”

John sospirò frustrato e strinse i pugni: era tutto così dannatamente complicato, così oscuro! E lui invece era abituato alle cose semplici e lineari, aveva una scarsissima fantasia e formulare ipotesi non era il suo forte. Con così pochi elementi, poi!

Irene Adler dovette percepire la sua rabbia, ma non fece nulla per placarla, al contrario lo provocò.

“Mi sembra di sentire da qui gli ingranaggi arrugginiti che si muovono nel suo cervello. E’ questo il problema di molte persone al giorno d’oggi: sono pigre e non ragionano, invece di provare a capire corrono subito su Google o Wikipedia per cercare una soluzione pronta all’uso.”

“Ma…”

“Ci tiene davvero a questa persona? Vuole provare a infrangere la sua maledizione? Allora faccia uno sforzo e pensi, altrimenti non andrà da nessuna parte.”

“Va bene, farò del mio meglio.”

“E ricordi quello che le ho detto.”

“Sì, ci sono cose di cui non posso parlare ad alta voce, anche se così è dannatamente difficile.”

“Fortunatamente per lei non c’è solo questo: i profani non lo sanno, ma la magia ha delle regole molto ferree, dottor Watson. Le maledizioni in particolare.”

John allargò le braccia, ancora sconfortato.

“In che modo questo potrebbe essermi d’aiuto?”

“Le maledizioni sono in grado di rovinare una vita, quando non di distruggerla, ma poiché il concetto stesso di magia si basa sull’equilibrio tra bene e male, la caratteristica intrinseca delle maledizioni è che esse non possono esistere senza che esista anche un modo per spezzarle. Le due cose sono indissolubili.”

“Oh.”

Quindi qualunque cosa avesse colpito il pianista, poteva essere annullata. Ottimo: era la migliore notizia che avesse ricevuto negli ultimi giorni.

“E cosa potrebbe contrastare un incantesimo scagliato con tanto odio?” domandò retoricamente la donna.

John alzò gli occhi su di lei e per la prima volta proclamò ad alta voce qualcosa che dentro di sé sapeva già da tempo: “L’amore.”

Lui si era innamorato di Sherlock e, a quanto pareva, questo era anche la chiave per salvarlo.

“Vede? Basta ragionare.”

“Ma come…?”

“Questa è un’altra cosa che dovrà scoprire da solo, temo. Ma non pensi che sia facile: qui non siamo nelle favole, dove basta il bacio del principe a risvegliare la fanciulla addormentata. Sarà rischioso per lei e probabilmente anche molto doloroso.”

“Non ho paura.”

Irene annuì soddisfatta, si appoggiò con la schiena alla poltrona e proseguì: “L’ultima cosa che posso dirle è che se al mondo i criminali usano così raramente le maledizioni per uccidere i propri nemici, non è per via di qualche remora morale, ma perché è estremamente complicato creare e gettare un incantesimo malevolo su qualcuno, ed è impossibile perfezionare una maledizione efficace senza fare prima alcuni tentativi - la donna si rigirò il fazzoletto di Sherlock tra le dita e poi lo restituì a John - Non dovrei aver parlato troppo, ma ora devo proprio fermarmi qui.”

Quindi chiunque avesse gettato la maledizione su Sherlock l’aveva provata prima su altre persone: dovevano esserci in giro delle prove e delle testimonianze a tal proposito. E lui doveva trovarle.

“Ho capito, la ringrazio.”

Andò a casa e si mise davanti al computer facendo ricerche a tappeto per tutta la notte su siti, forum, chat e quello che scoprì lo lasciò raggelato: Sherlock Holmes non era solo un apprezzato pianista nel ristretto mondo dei piano bar, sui siti dedicati alla magia nera il suo nome era associato a quello di Jim Moriarty.

In un forum, chiuso da anni, ma di cui riuscì a recuperare la cache, trovò una foto di loro due ragazzi, scattata durante un concorso di pianoforte; più recentemente si parlava di Sherlock a proposito della morte di Moriarty; non c’erano conferme ufficiali, perché qualcuno (Mycroft? sembrava il suo stile) aveva insabbiato tutto, ma secondo alcuni era stato proprio Holmes a uccidere il criminale.

Forse era stato proprio in quell’occasione che Moriarty gli aveva scagliato contro la sua maledizione.

Approfondendo la vita e i delitti dello stregone che aveva terrorizzato Londra, c’era un altro nome che ricorreva con frequenza: Richard Brook, un mediocre attore televisivo la cui unica colpa era quella di assomigliare a Moriarty come una goccia d’acqua. Spostandosi su siti dedicati alla medicina, dove si muoveva meglio, John scoprì che anche Brook era stato vittima di una maledizione del criminale. Usando le sue credenziali mediche, John ebbe accesso all’area riservata dell’ospedale ove l’uomo era ricoverato, e quando lesse la sua cartella clinica, ebbe un sussulto: Richard Brook poteva esistere per soli cinque minuti al giorno, tra le otto e le otto e cinque di mattina.

John si appoggiò allo schienale del divano ed esalò un respiro pesante: eccola, la cavia usata da Moriarty per perfezionare la maledizione usata su Sherlock.

Purtroppo il poveretto, per ignoranza delle regole magiche o perché molto spaventato, subito dopo essere stato colpito dalla maledizione, era corso in un ospedale per la cura delle malattie e delle ferite magiche e, prima che i medimaghi avessero modo di fermarlo, raccontò per filo e per segno cosa Moriarty gli aveva fatto, finendo per potenziare ancor di più la maledizione che lo aveva colpito. Questo lo fece svanire davanti agli occhi di tutti e solo l’intervento all’ultimo istante di un medimago molto potente impedì che Brook sparisse completamente, anche se da allora era condannato a una non esistenza quasi totale e, nei cinque minuti al giorno in cui era presente, veniva nutrito con una speciale pozione magica ricostituente perché, se non avesse fatto in tempo a mangiare e bere qualcosa ogni giorni, sarebbe comunque morto di fame e sete.

A confronto le ore rimaste a Sherlock erano moltissime.

John concluse la sua ricerca quando il sole era già alto nel cielo: era distrutto, stanchissimo e il suo corpo lo stava implorando di sdraiarsi e dormire per le prossime ventiquattro ore, ma non lo avrebbe fatto, non ora che era così vicino a scoprire la verità e spezzare quel dannato incantesimo.

Per la prima volta dopo anni, praticò su di sé una magia per scacciare il sonno e restare sveglio: gliela aveva insegnata il suo compagno di università Bill Murray quando facevano le secchiate per superare un esame, e fortunatamente funzionava ancora bene, perché doveva scoprire l’ultimo, fondamentale tassello di quell’intricato puzzle, ossia come liberare Sherlock dalla sua maledizione.

Meditò se recarsi all’ospedale magico dove era in cura Richard Brook, ma concluse in fretta che sarebbe stato inutile: se i medici avessero trovato una cura, quel poveretto non sarebbe stato ancora in quelle condizioni.

La risposta doveva stare per forza nella melodia che Sherlock suonava ogni sera e che nella sua testa si trasformava in parole cantate, ma non riusciva a trovarla.

Internet gli venne ancora una volta in aiuto: non era stato né il primo né l’unico a notare la bellezza di Sherlock e su Tumblr c’erano diversi blog a lui dedicati: alcuni erano recensioni dei brani che suonava la sera, ma la maggior parte erano foto e gossip e, scorrendo uno dei blog, si imbatté in una foto che gli era familiare: Sherlock con il braccio attorno alle spalle di un altro uomo, bello anch’egli, e alto quasi quanto lui.

“Ma certo!” John schioccò le dita, ricordandosi di aver visto lo stesso scatto sulla bacheca al Club Baskerville: l’altro uomo era taggato come #VictorTrevor e, secondo la didascalia, era il fidanzato di Sherlock.

Tuttavia, poco più sotto, un’altra utente diceva che la notizia era vecchia e probabilmente Sherlock e Victor si erano lasciati, perché non si era più fatto vedere al Club Baskerville, e in effetti John non aveva mai visto l’uomo nei due mesi di frequentazione del piano bar.

Però il giorno prima Mycroft aveva detto qualcosa a proposito a proposito di _“un altro uomo”_ e _“un’altra volta”_ : c’era stato un tentativo (fallito) di liberare Sherlock dalla maledizione da parte di Trevor?

Era una traccia molto debole, ma non aveva altro.

Cliccando sul tag scoprì qualcosa in più su Victor Trevor: l’uomo aveva un suo profilo su Facebook e Linkedin ed era C.E.O. di un hotel di lusso situato in una villa appena fuori Londra, dove si organizzavano cerimonie ed eventi; John inserì l’indirizzo nel navigatore satellitare, stampò da Tumblr la foto di Victor e Sherlock al Club Baskerville e pregò ardentemente che Trevor fosse al lavoro e non in vacanza in qualche paradiso tropicale.

Le strade erano ancora piene di neve e le autorità sconsigliavano di muoversi se non in casi di estrema e assoluta necessità, ma quella per John era un’emergenza e non si sarebbe fermato, a costo di andare e tornare dall’hotel a piedi.

Si presentò alla reception di certo non nella sua forma migliore: spettinato, barba di un paio di giorni, vestiti stropicciati che non si era cambiato, e la signorina lo squadrò con diffidenza, sforzandosi, senza troppo successo, di mantenere un sorriso professionale.

“Il signore ha una prenotazione?”

“No. non sono qui per una camera, devo parlare con Victor Trevor.”

“Immagino che lei abbia un appuntamento.”

“No - sbottò lui digrignando i denti - non ho un fottuto appuntamento - poi prese fiato e si calmò - Senta, è molto importante, devo vedere il signor Trevor il prima possibile.”

“Mi spiace, ma questo proprio non è possibile - per blandirlo la donna tirò fuori una voluminosa agenda - il signor Trevor potrebbe riceverla, diciamo, verso metà gennaio?”

In quel momento, un attimo prima che John afferrasse l’agenda per scaraventarla dall’altra parte della hall, le porte dell’ascensore si aprirono e ne uscì Trevor: era uguale a come era in fotografia, salvo per i capelli, precocemente ingrigiti.

“Guardi, lasci perdere, faccio da solo” disse il medico, dirigendosi verso di lui.

“No, fermo! Lei non può…” disse invano la receptionist, mentre John si piazzava davanti al manager. Si era aspettato qualcuno di altrettanto spocchioso, invece Victor si rivelò estremamente gentile.

“Posso aiutarla in qualche modo?”

“Sì, mi chiamo John Watson e devo parlarle di una cosa molto importante, ma non qui” concluse, indicando il caos di gente che affollava il salone.

“Prego, mi segua nel mio ufficio.”

“La ringrazio.”

“Le chiedo solo di fare in fretta: tra due giorni è Natale, può ben immaginarsi quanto abbia da fare” spiegò con pazienza, chiudendo la porta alle sue spalle.

“Proprio perché è Natale dovrebbe aiutarmi.”

“Temo di non capire.”

“Riguarda lui.” Gli mostrò la foto che ritraeva lui e Sherlock insieme al Club Baskerville.

L’espressione di Victor cambiò radicalmente: prese con delicatezza l’immagine dalle mani di John, quasi fosse qualcosa di fragile, e gli occhi gli si riempirono di rimpianto.

“Come sta?” sussurrò con voce incerta.

“Abbastanza bene, per le ore in cui c’è.”

“Quindi lei sa.”

“Sì.” E, a giudicare dalle gran circospezione con cui Victor parlava, anche lui sapeva.

“Voglio aiutarlo, ma non so cosa fare.”

“C’è una melodia che Sherlock suona sempre.”

“Sì, lo so: quella è la chiave, vero?”

Victor non rispose, ma annuì.

“Ma in che modo?”

L’altro uomo lo guardò, poi si avvicinò ad una lucida scrivania di radica, vi appoggiò le dita e iniziò a muoverle, mimando di suonare un piano.

John indicò se stesso: “Devo farlo io?”

Di nuovo Victor annuì silenziosamente, poi aggiunse: “John, cosa prova per lui?”

“Lo amo” rispose John, e non tanto perché voleva mettere le cose in chiaro con l’ex di Sherlock, quanto perché era la pura e semplice verità.

“E quanto è sicuro dei suoi sentimenti?”

“Non sono mai stato tanto sicuro di qualcosa in tutta la mia vita.”

L’altro uomo abbassò lo sguardo sulle sue dita ancora appoggiate al legno scuro.

“La invidio.”

“Lei non…?”

“Credevo di sì, ma quando ho saputo, ho avuto paura.”

“Paura di cosa?”

Victor aprì la bocca, poi ci ripensò, temendo forse di dire qualcosa di pericoloso per l’incolumità di Sherlock, e si strinse nelle spalle: “Evidentemente valuto la mia vita più dei sentimenti.”

Victor aveva avuto paura di morire.

Quindi le cose stavano così: se tra lui e Sherlock non fosse stato vero amore, suonando quella melodia, avrebbe perso la vita. Gli tornò in mente la conversazione avuta con la discografica, Sally Donovan, il secondo giorno che era andato al Club Baskerville e ora si spiegava perché molte persone fossero morte cercando di suonare la melodia di Sherlock: l’avevano fatto senza sapere che nascondesse una maledizione mortale che uccideva chi la suonava senza essere innamorato del pianista.

Terribile.

Prima aveva proclamato ad alta voce di non avere dubbi riguardo ai suoi sentimenti, ma era davvero così? Il rischio da assumersi non era poca cosa.

Nel silenzio ovattato di quell’ufficio elegante, John ripensò alle parole di Irene Adler sul fatto che non sarebbe stato facile per lui, ma rivisse anche tutti i momenti che aveva vissuto con Sherlock, fin da quando i loro sguardi si erano incrociati la prima volta, e il modo in cui il ricordo gli scaldò il cuore, scacciando le sue paure, lo aiutò a prendere la sua decisione.

Victor non lo disturbò, solo sussurrò pianissimo: “A volte, di notte, quella melodia mi tormenta ancora.”

John si lasciò sfuggire un accenno di sorriso.

“Io non riesco a togliermela dalla mente nemmeno di giorno, e quando mi concentro sulle parole, mi estraneo completamente dal mondo.”

Victor sembrò non capire e corrugò la fronte.

“Quali parole?”

“Nella mia testa… ogni volta che lui suona quel brano, nella mia testa compaiono delle strofe per accompagnarlo. Per lei non era così?”

“No, per me era solo musica.”

“Oh.”

“Sembra proprio che non fosse destino.”

John non sapeva davvero cosa dirgli, quindi si congedò: “Ora devo andare: le ho già fatto perdere fin troppo tempo.” Senza aspettare una risposta si diresse verso la porta, ma all’ultimo momento Trevor lo fermò.

“Può dirgli che… - esitò, si morse le labbra e chiuse gli occhi - Gli dica solo che mi dispiace. Perché deve credermi, mi dispiace da morire.”

“Lo farò” gli assicurò il dottore, e poi lo lasciò solo con i suoi pensieri ed i suoi rimpianti.

Era piuttosto tardi e difficilmente per quella sera sarebbe riuscito ad andare a Londra, ma voleva far sapere a tutti i costi a Sherlock che non lo aveva abbandonato, quindi telefonò al Club Baskerville.

Greg rispose dopo un paio di tentativi, alzando la voce per sovrastare il vociare dei clienti, ma sembrò sollevato nel sentirlo.

“Ehilà, dove sei sparito?”

“Stavo facendo delle… er… ricerche. Stasera non riuscirò a venire, ma puoi dire a Sherlock che domani sarò lì?”

“Tranquillo, tanto non si è esibito nemmeno stasera.”

“Sta ancora così male?”

“Secondo me no, ma Molly è stata inflessibile: non voleva che avesse una ricaduta e quindi gli ha proibito di suonare.”

“Da medico concordo e approvo.”

Greg parlò per un attimo con qualcuno vicino a lui, i due sembrarono discutere piuttosto animatamente, poi tornò a rivolgersi a lui: “Aspetta, c’è qui Mycroft, te lo passo - e poi, rivolto all’altro - Parlagli!”

“John…”

“Non dica niente, Mycroft, so che non può. Però io ho scoperto tutto, e farò qualunque cosa per aiutare suo fratello. E sì - aggiunse, ben sapendo che l’altro era ancora guardingo e scettico - sono perfettamente consapevole di ciò che mi accadrà se dovessi fallire. Mi sta bene.”

Dopo un lungo silenzio, Mycroft finalmente prese una decisione: “Domani è la vigilia di Natale e chiuderò il locale concedendo un giorno di ferie a tutti. Lascerò una chiave sotto la solita cassetta di plastica. Venga quando vuole, non ci sarà nessuno.”

“Va bene.”

“Si ricordi questo: lei sarà completamente solo.”

Probabilmente era uno dei termini della maledizione: doveva affrontarla senza l’aiuto di nessuno.

“Ho capito. Non c’è problema.”

“John?”

“Sì?”

“Conto su di lei.”

“Non la deluderò.”

Tornò a casa che era quasi mezzanotte: avrebbe voluto esercitarsi mentalmente a suonare il brano di Sherlock in vista di quello che lo aspettava il giorno dopo, ma dopo essere rimasto sveglio per quarantott’ore era esausto, nonostante si fosse praticato l’incantesimo per scacciare la stanchezza. Si sdraiò sul letto e si addormentò come un sasso.

Fu svegliato verso le sette della mattina seguente dal suono insistente del suo cellulare: era la clinica.

“Dottor Watson - disse un’infermiera dall’aria molto agitata - lo so che è in ferie, ma c’è stata una grave emergenza: una cisterna che trasportava del gpl è andata a sbattere contro un palazzo ed è esplosa, c’è stato un incendio e-”

“Arrivo immediatamente.”

Nella clinica c’era l’inferno: ambulanze, e camionette dei vigili del fuoco arrivavano e partivano senza sosta, sale operatorie improvvisate erano state allestite ovunque, persino nella saletta per il caffè riservata ai medici, si usavano lenzuola ridotte in strisce al posto delle bende per medicare gli ustionati e addirittura assorbenti femminili al posto di cotone e garze che si andavano esaurendo. A questo si aggiunse il caos provocato da amici e parenti i quali, non appena saputo del disastro dai notiziari, erano accorsi all’ospedale in cerca di informazioni sui loro cari e intralciavano il lavoro di medici e volontari.

La clinica era poco attrezzata, perciò gli ustionati ed i feriti più gravi vennero dirottati su altri ospedali con qualunque mezzo: elicotteri, auto della polizia e persino vetture private; ciò nonostante c’era moltissimo da fare e John si mosse ininterrottamente da una lettiga all’altra per tutto il giorno, impartendo ordini e salvando vite: la promessa fatta a Mycroft di andare al Club Baskerville era importante, ma lui era prima di tutto un medico, non avrebbe mai potuto trascurare il suo dovere, girare le spalle ai feriti e andarsene.

Ci furono purtroppo molti decessi e la situazione iniziò a calmarsi solo verso le sei di sera: c’erano ancora alcuni casi seri, ma i feriti lievi e le persone che avevano subito fratture nel crollo della palazzina erano stati tutti medicati, alcuni ricoverati, alcuni rimandati a casa, altri spostati in strutture più idonee. John continuò a dare una mano ovunque servisse, finché un paio d’ore più tardi, il primario non fermò lui e altri due colleghi: “Andate a casa, ormai è tutto sotto controllo.”

“Ma…”

“Voi siete stati tra i primi ad arrivare stamattina, siete qui da più di dodici ore e non avete nemmeno mangiato: a questo punto la stanchezza potrebbe giocarvi brutti scherzi.”

“Sto bene” disse John.

“Sono costretto a insistere, anche nell’interesse dell’incolumità dei pazienti: alcuni ospedali di Londra ci hanno inviato altri colleghi e infermieri, non dovete preoccuparvi.”

A quel punto i tre si convinsero, si cambiarono e lasciarono l’ospedale.

John guardò l’orologio: c’era ancora tempo, perché aspettare il giorno dopo? Quello spaventoso incidente gli aveva dimostrato quanto fosse incerta e precaria la vita umana: bastava la foratura di una ruota che faceva slittare un camion e si poteva morire. Non aveva certezze che l’indomani qualcosa non capitasse a lui o a Sherlock, quindi decise di non temporeggiare ulteriormente, salì in macchina e si diresse al Club Baskerville.

La chiave era dove aveva detto Mycroft, quindi entrò nel locale e si diresse verso il piccolo palco, dove qualcuno aveva lasciato accese le luci. Il pianoforte nero, grazie al quale Sherlock gli aveva regalato molte emozioni, ora sembrava minaccioso e tetro; John strinse i pugni, inspirò profondamente e disse “ci siamo” a mezza voce per darsi coraggio, si avvicinò al piano e scostò lo sgabello per sedersi.

Amava Sherlock e sarebbe andato tutto bene: la melodia non lo avrebbe ucciso. Loro due erano fatti l’uno per l’altro, altrimenti nella sua mente non sarebbero mai emerse le parole per accompagnare quella musica struggente, parole che nessun altro era in grado di sentire.

“Non te lo lascerò fare, checché ne pensi Mycroft” disse una voce sconosciuta e profonda alle sue spalle. John si voltò di scatto e trovò Sherlock in piedi al margine del palco, e fu subito preso dal panico.

“Sei pazzo - urlò - non devi parlare!”

“Invece devo proprio” rispose l’altro, muovendo un passo verso di lui. Anche John gli andò incontro, quasi gettandosi tra le sue braccia, cercando di coprirgli la bocca con le mani, sebbene capisse che era ormai troppo tardi.

“Io ti amo e posso salvarti, Sherlock! Devo solo suonare la tua melodia e andrà tutto a posto.”

Il pianista scostò le mani dal suo viso e le strinse tra le proprie, guardandolo con lo stesso sorriso triste e rassegnato dell’ultima volta.

“No John, l’unica cosa che succederà sarà che perderai la vita e questo non posso permetterlo.”

“Perché non mi credi? Perché non credi in me, dannazione!” gridò John, disperato.

“Perché io sono esattamente come mi vedi: maleducato, brusco, lunatico, supponente e nessuno mi ha mai amato né potrà mai amarmi davvero, e io-”

“Non è vero!” lo interruppe John, ma Sherlock continuò a parlare: “... e io non ti permetterò di gettare via la tua vita per me: sei troppo importante.”

“Taci, taci…” supplicò John con le lacrime che gli bruciavano gli occhi.

“Addio John: sono felice di averti incontrato prima della fine.”

“No! No, Sherlock! Non andartene, ti prego, non lasciarmi solo!”

John lo strinse con forza, ma all’improvviso il corpo Sherlock divenne etereo, leggero, trasparente ed infine scomparve, lasciandolo solo a stringere il vuoto.

John si accasciò sul pavimento in preda alla disperazione, singhiozzando forte.

“Sherlock… Sherlock… perché? Stupido, stupido...”

Perché doveva finire così? Perché l’unica cosa bella della sua vita, l’unica persona che avesse mai amato davvero doveva essergli strappata in modo così crudele?

Graffiò le vecchie assi di legno consunte, urlò con tutto il suo dolore e desiderò solo morire, scomparire anch’egli, sciogliersi e sprofondare negli inferi.

Restò raggomitolato a terra gridando e piangendo per un tempo che gli parve infinito, poi qualcosa di lieve e delicato gli solleticò la mano destra: John aprì gli occhi e vide una delle foglie che Sherlock aveva trasformato in farfalla con il suo incantesimo che sbatteva pigramente le ali multicolore danzando davanti ai suoi occhi, e il suo cuore si riempì di nuova speranza: Irene Adler gli aveva detto con chiarezza che tutti gli incantesimi che non fossero maledizioni cessavano con la morte del mago che li aveva fatti.

Ma se quella farfalla era lì, voleva dire che Sherlock non era scomparso del tutto, forse era troppo etereo perché John potesse vederlo, ma c’era ancora.

Sollevò gli occhi verso la grossa pendola all’ingresso del locale: mancavano pochi minuti alla mezzanotte, ma c’era ancora tempo.

Poteva farcela.

Doveva farcela.

Si alzò barcollando e raggiunse il pianoforte: non c’era uno spartito per la melodia di Sherlock, ma lui l’aveva ascoltata ininterrottamente per due mesi, aveva studiato pianoforte da bambino ed era più motivato che mai: avrebbe suonato quel brano fino all’ultima nota, e se fosse morto nel tentativo, andava bene lo stesso.

Meglio morire cercando di salvare la persona che amava, piuttosto che vivere una vita di rimpianti per averla lasciata andare.

Appoggiò la mano sinistra sui tasti per attaccare l’arpeggio di accompagnamento della melodia, ma sbagliò nota e subito una sottile ferita si aprì sul dorso della mano: la maledizione aveva iniziato a contrastarlo, ma lui ignorò il bruciore e appoggiò anche la mano destra sul piano e una vistosa bruciatura sfrigolò vicino al polso.

Com’era, com’era?

Do, sol?

Re, fa, la?

Più esitava, più ferite comparivano sulle sue braccia.

Mi, si, sol con la mano destra.

Mi, si bemolle con la mano sinistra.

Corretto.

E via così; per darsi ancora più forza iniziò anche a cantare le parole che la melodia aveva evocato nella sua testa.

La maledizione, tuttavia, sembrava non perdere forza, e ora John sentiva altre ferite e bruciature intaccare altre parte del suo corpo: il sangue colava lungo la schiena appiccicandosi alla camicia, scariche di dolore saettavano lungo i nervi, e copiose gocce di sangue coprivano i tasti bianchi e lucidi del pianoforte; in particolare un brutto squarcio si aprì sulla sua spalla sinistra, talmente doloroso da rendergli quasi insensibile tutto il braccio. Era terrificante, faceva un male indescrivibile, era come avere delle spine di pesce avvelenate conficcate in gola, le sue ossa bruciavano ed i tagli sulla sua pelle continuavano a comparire, ma John continuò imperterrito a suonare e cantare.

E finalmente, giunto all’ultima strofa della canzone, quando sembrava tutto inutile e ormai stava per perdere le speranze, sentì una pressione sulla spalla che sanguinava, dapprima lieve, quasi impercettibile, poi via via sempre più concreta e sicura: era una mano che stringeva forte il muscolo per fermare la fuoriuscita del sangue e, suonata anche l’ultima nota, Sherlock ricomparve al suo fianco, pallido, stravolto, con gli occhi arrossati dal pianto e le labbra che tremavano, ma solido e reale.

La mezzanotte era passata e la maledizione di Jim Moriarty era stata infranta.

“John… mio dio, John…”

Esausto, John scivolò via dallo sgabello e si accasciò tra le sue braccia, lasciando una orrenda scia di sangue sul suo completo elegante, ma Sherlock non se ne curò e lo strinse a sé, facendogli appoggiare la testa sul suo petto, cullandolo dolcemente e ripetendo il suo nome all’infinito. Prima John era troppo spaventato per notarlo, ma buon dio, la sua voce era bellissima, così calda e ipnotica che gli veniva voglia di ascoltarlo parlare per ore.

“Hai visto? - ansimò - Non c’era motivo di avere paura, è andato tutto bene.”

“John, nessuno ha mai fatto questo per me… non pensavo… non immaginavo che tu potessi amarmi sul serio - appoggiò le labbra sulla fronte e la sua voce si incrinò - Perdonami per non aver creduto in te.”

“Sshh, va tutto bene, ora è tutto finito” lo rassicurò, muovendo il viso per strofinarlo contro il suo ed asciugare una piccola lacrima solitaria che era rotolata lungo la guancia pallida. Non era arrabbiato con lui: se Sherlock non era mai stato amato veramente, e visto anche il fallimento della relazione con Victor Trevor, non poteva sapere come fosse il vero amore; e poi, a modo suo, aveva voluto salvargli la vita sacrificando la propria, non poteva davvero arrabbiarsi per questo.

“Ti amo anch’io, John. Volevo dirtelo da tanto tempo” bisbigliò Sherlock al suo orecchio, mentre lo stringeva più forte.

“Mmh, sono la persona più felice del mondo, ora però sono stanco, tanto stanco…” Uh, forse avrebbe dovuto fare qualcosa per quella perdita di sangue.

L’ultima cosa che udì prima di perdere i sensi fu la voce spaventata di Sherlock che chiedeva aiuto al telefono.

 

“Sì sta svegliando” annunciò la voce pacata della signora Hudson, un attimo prima che John aprisse gli occhi. Greg sorrise con evidente sollievo, mentre Mycroft, appoggiato alla parete coperta da una fine carta da parati azzurra, rimase impassibile.

“Dove mi trovo?”

“In una stanza sopra il Club Baskerville” rispose la donna.

A casa di Mycroft e Sherlock.

Sherlock!

“Sherlock…” biascicò John scostando la coperta per alzarsi.

“Ehi, fai piano: hai perso molto sangue - lo avvertì Greg, avvicinandosi al letto per fermarlo - Molly è una medimaga e ha curato lei le tue ferite, ma sei ancora debole.”

“Dovrebbero rimarginarsi tutte - aggiunse la signora Hudson - tranne quella sulla spalla… purtroppo era molto brutta e temo resterà la cicatrice. Ora però dovresti restare sdraiato.”

Ovviamente John non ne voleva sapere di riposare e tenne tutti a distanza con il braccio.

“Dov’è Sherlock?”

Non era stato un sogno, vero? Sherlock era ricomparso, l’aveva toccato, gli aveva detto che l’amava e lui era crollato tra le sue braccia… non poteva essere un sogno!

“Sta bene - interloquì Mycroft - è rimasto qui fino a poco fa, poi è crollato dal sonno: non è più abituato ad esistere per tutte le ventiquattro ore di una giornata, e si stanca in fretta.”

“Voglio vederlo.”

Era bendato come una mummia e i tagli gli facevano ancora male se provava a muoversi, ma questo non lo avrebbe fermato e, dato che era impossibile convincerlo a restare a letto, alla fine Greg gli passò un braccio attorno alla vita e lo accompagnò fuori, nonostante le proteste della signora Hudson.

La stanza di Sherlock era in fondo a un lungo corridoio e i due procedevano lentamente, perché John era ancora molto indebolito dalla maledizione.

“Hai diritto a molte spiegazioni e a delle risposte, anche se probabilmente ormai hai capito quasi tutto da solo: Sherlock e Moriarty frequentavano la stessa scuola; Jim l’ha sempre visto come un rivale, quasi un nemico, e trasformava ogni cosa in una sfida, da vincere con qualunque mezzo, lecito o meno.”

“Suonavano entrambi il pianoforte?”

“Sì, e si scontravano principalmente su quello, ma non solo: un giorno Sherlock scoprì che Moriarty ricorreva a degli incantesimi per truccare test ed esami e risultare sempre primo nelle graduatorie, lo smascherò davanti a tutti i professori e lo fece espellere. Il ragazzo si ritirò nell’ombra, diventando un criminale esperto nell’uso di maledizioni proibite, ma a quanto pare restò sempre ossessionato da Sherlock e desideroso di vendicarsi di lui.”

John si fermò un istante per riprendere fiato e assimilare quelle rivelazioni: “Non immaginavo questi retroscena.”

“E non è tutto: per attirare Sherlock allo scoperto, Moriarty minacciò di colpire me e la signora Hudson, quindi lui deviò su di sé la maledizione, e poi lo uccise.”

John sgranò gli occhi e Greg fece una smorfia eloquente.

“Temo dovrai abituarti in fretta al suo complesso da eroe: apparentemente sembra non gli importi di nessuno, ma è disposto a fare qualunque cosa per le persone a cui tiene. Il resto immagino tu lo sappia già: la maledizione impediva a Sherlock di aprire bocca, pena lo scomparire nel nulla; così Moriarty voleva vendicarsi per il fatto che Sherlock avesse parlato male di lui davanti a tutti: privandolo per sempre di questo diritto. Non solo: imponeva a chiunque fosse a conoscenza dell’incantesimo maligno di parlarne apertamente con chicchessia, o anche in quel caso, Sherlock sarebbe svanito. Ora spero capirai il motivo della nostra reticenza al riguardo.”

“Ma certo. E la melodia come si colloca in tutto questo?”

“La maledizione obbligava anche Sherlock a suonare la stessa melodia giorno dopo giorno, sempre alla stessa ora, finché il suo unico, vero amore non l’avesse infranta mettendo in gioco la sua vita suonandola a sua volta. Mentre chiunque l’avesse fatto senza essere innamorato di lui, sarebbe morto entro le ventiquattro ore successive.”

“E ci sono stati dei morti, lo so.”

“Te l’ha detto Donovan, non è così?”

“Sì.”

“Già, purtroppo è successo: per questo Sherlock non ha mai suonato quella musica in pubblico, sapeva che era mortale per degli sconosciuti. Inoltre Mycroft ha sempre scoraggiato chiunque volesse rubargliela, boicottando le case discografiche, ma non sempre questo è bastato, anche se l’aura di ‘pianista maledetto’ che Sherlock si guadagnato a causa di Sally Donovan ha aiutato a tener lontano gran parte dei curiosi.”

John corrugò la fronte: “Certo che potendo suonare solo mentre il locale era chiuso, non c’erano molte speranze che un innamorato sentisse quel brano.”

“Jim Moriarty puntava proprio su questo: lui voleva costringere Sherlock a vivere quell’agonia giorno dopo giorno fino alla sua morte. E Sherlock odia la monotonia e le cose ripetitive.”

“Già lo so bene.” In due mesi non lo aveva mai sentito ripetere lo stesso brano al pianoforte durante l’esibizione serale, quindi quella maledizione doveva essere stata un’autentica tortura per lui. Nonostante tutto l’aveva sempre sentito suonare quella melodia alla perfezione, senza mai una sbavatura o un segno di cedimento.

“E’ un uomo straordinario” mormorò.

“A modo suo lo è - concesse Greg con un sorriso - Anche se non lo definirei una persona facile da amare: ha sempre avuto un carattere ruvido e introverso, anche prima di tutta questa storia. Moriarty sapeva anche questo, ovviamente, e ci ha giocato.”

“Eppure c’è stato qualcuno prima di me… Trevor.”

“Già, Victor: capitò al Club da cliente, esattamente come te, e in breve riuscì a guadagnarsi l’amicizia di Sherlock. Sembravano innamorati e felici, così Mycroft si assunse un rischio grandissimo: parlò a Victor della maledizione di Sherlock e di cosa fare per cancellarla.”

“Ma…”

“Lo so, ma teoricamente era un rischio calcolato: una volta che Trevor avesse suonato il brano al pianoforte la maledizione sarebbe stata infranta e non ci sarebbero più stati problemi. Purtroppo Victor non lo amava abbastanza per mettere in gioco la sua vita, o forse aveva troppa paura, fatto sta che rifiutò e fuggì via. Sherlock iniziò a scomparire e ci vollero tutte le abilità magiche mie, di Mycroft e di Anthea per impedire che svanisse del tutto, e da allora nessuno di noi ha ne mai più parlato con nessuno, nel timore che la situazione precipitasse ulteriormente, né ci siamo permessi di sperare.”

“E’ comprensibile.”

“Ma poi sei arrivato tu, e ora l’incubo è finito.”

Finalmente erano arrivati davanti alla porta della stanza di Sherlock: Greg la aprì per lui, ma non lo seguì.

“Ora vi lascio soli.”

Il barman del Club Baskerville chiuse la porta alle sue spalle e John raggiunse il letto dove Sherlock dormiva profondamente. Sul comodino di fianco era appoggiato il suo soldatino di stagno che John gli aveva regalato qualche tempo prima: ormai la magia stava per evaporare del tutto e il piccolo giocattolo si muoveva a scatti, ma era conservato con una tale cura che il dottore ne fu commosso.

“Ciao” sussurrò John pianissimo, scostandogli un ricciolo dalla fronte, mentre si sedeva sul bordo del letto. Sherlock aveva delle brutte occhiaie, si vedeva che era stanchissimo e avrebbe dovuto lasciarlo riposare in pace, ma John non resistette a toccare delicatamente con le labbra la pelle morbida delle sue guance e a spingere il naso contro il suo collo che odorava di lavanda. Le pulsazioni della carotide erano lente e regolari e incredibilmente rassicuranti dopo l’incubo che aveva vissuto il giorno prima e divennero via via più veloci man mano che Sherlock si risvegliava.

Sbatté le lunghe ciglia più volte, forse convinto che John fosse una specie di miraggio, ma il dottore prese una mano di Sherlock e la portò sul suo viso.

“John…” mormorò ancora incredulo.

“Ehi.”

“Sei ancora qui.”

John baciò il palmo e quelle lunghe dita affusolate una ad una.

“Non te lo avevo detto? - scherzò in tono leggero - Adesso sei sotto la mia di maledizione.”

“Oh? E in cosa consiste?”

Il dottore tornò serio e gli passò una mano tra i riccioli disordinati: “Consiste nel passare il resto della tua vita con me, se lo vuoi.”

Sherlock lo attirò a sé con una forza sorprendente, lo abbracciò forte e gli coprì il viso di piccoli baci.

“Non sarà facile - lo avvisò - Io non sono una persona facile e non sono mai stato seriamente con qualcuno, non so nemmeno da dove iniziare.”

“Troveremo il modo - lo rassicurò John - dopo quello che abbiamo già passato, sarà una passeggiata.”

“Io e te, insieme contro il resto del mondo.”

“Sì.”

In quel momento la schiena di John protestò per la posizione scomoda e Sherlock se ne accorse subito, scostò le coperte e lo invitò a sdraiarsi accanto a lui.

John chiuse gli occhi e, sovrappensiero, iniziò a canticchiare a bocca chiusa la melodia di Sherlock, visto che ormai non c’era più alcun pericolo, e lo sentì sbuffare divertito.

“Scusa, ormai ti sarà venuta a nausea, non ci avevo pensato.”

“No - rispose il pianista - è stato il primo brano originale che ho scritto quando avevo dodici anni, e forse è anche il migliore. Nonostante tutto, mi piace sempre.”

“Anche a me piace davvero tanto, non mi stancherei mai di ascoltarti mentre lo suoni.”

“Ma la tua esecuzione di ieri sera è stata la migliore di tutte.”

“Per favore! - si schermì John - Non toccavo un pianoforte da anni e sono stato penoso.”

Sherlock lo zittì con un bacio.

“E’ stata l’interpretazione più bella, perché è quella che mi ha salvato dalla maledizione.”

John capì, sorrise e gli circondò la vita con un braccio.

“Inoltre - proseguì il pianista accarezzandogli adagio la schiena - mi sono piaciute molto le parole che hai scelto per la musica.”

Il medico rifletté stringendo le labbra e appoggiò la testa sulla spalla di Sherlock: “Non le ho proprio scelte, non ho dovuto lavorarci o pensarci, fluivano naturali e spontanee. È come se io avessi sentito ciò che volevi dire anche se non potevi parlare.”

“John…”

“È perfetto, non credi? Tu hai visto me, un comune uomo di mezza età fra tanti...”

“Non c’è nulla di comune in te” replicò Sherlock, baciandogli la fronte.

“... e io solo ho sentito te” concluse John.

Si guardarono negli occhi e insieme iniziarono a cantare sottovoce.

 

_My love for you burns deep inside me_

_So strong_

_Embers of times we had_

_And now here I stand_

_Lost in a memory_

_I see your face and smile_

 

E finalmente quella canzone non parlava più di tristezza e di occasioni perdute, ma di speranza per un domani bello e luminoso per loro, tutto da suonare e cantare insieme.

 

FINE


End file.
